


this time is ours

by alovething



Series: reinventing love [9]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have one year of college under their belts, and their big brothers have shiny new degrees. They might all be moving up in the world, but that doesn't mean that they need to move on. Especially not from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time is ours

\--Jensen--

“Do you think it’s creepy that we still hang out here?”

“Hell no, man. It was our playground first.” The swinging bridge connecting the two towers of the jungle gym starts to shake, and Jared whips his head around. “Dude, Tyler, I told you. The bridge is me and Jensen’s turf.”

Jensen chuckles around the straw of his Starbucks cup as the six-year-old narrows his eyes at Jared, tiny hands on his hips. 

“But Jared, how else are we supposed to get to the big slide? You guys are blocking it!” 

“Not my problem, Tyler! You’re young, walk around.” 

“Jared,” Jensen chuckles. “Maybe it’s time we passed the torch. Or at least share the bridge.”

“But the bridge is our turf.” Jensen laughs at Jared’s hangdog expression and pulls his legs up, smacking at Jared’s knees until he grumbles and does the same. Tyler gives Jensen a high-five as he and a group of children pass by, and he pushes his sunglasses up his nose as he looks back to Jared. 

“Traitor,” Jared says. “Fort Padackles has been compromised because of your recklessness.” 

“You’ll get over it, Jared.” 

“Captain Padalecki.” 

“I haven’t called you that since we were eight.” Jensen settles back against the chain-link railings of the bridge and looks over just as Jared opens his mouth. “And no, I’m not gonna start doing it again.” 

Jared chuckles and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, leaning in a bit closer to Jensen. He smiles as Jared’s thumb traces the line of his brow. Jensen squints when Jared pushes his sunglasses up into his hair. 

“Your face healed nicely, dumbass.” Jared says it softly, like it’s not an insult, and Jensen closes his eyes as Jared’s finger traces the thin, nearly invisible line of the scar there, a result of the lacrosse accident he had earlier in the summer. 

“I’m still pretty?” Jensen asks, making his eyes big and round. Jared chuckles and leans in to press a soft kiss to the scar. 

“Eh, you’ll do.” Jensen chuckles against Jared’s jaw and presses a kiss there before pulling away. Jared slings an arm around his shoulders and they both take a deep breath as they look out over the park. 

“Are you guys gonna kiss?” They look over to see Tyler sitting cross-legged at the edge of the bridge. “There’s no kissing allowed here.” 

“You’re not allowed, Tyler!” Jared points a finger at him and Jensen flicks his head forward so his sunglasses fall back into place. “ _You’re_ not allowed!” 

“You’re _old_ , Jared! Get out of here!” 

“Words hurt, Tyler.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes and gets up, holding his hand out to steady himself as the bridge rocks. “C’mon, Jared.” He taps his fingers under Jared’s chin and wiggles his fingers. “Let’s go. We have better things to do with our time.” 

“We do?” Jensen gives him a look, brow quirking amusedly as Jared’s eyes widen. “Oh, right. We definitely do.” He grabs Jensen’s hand and pulls himself up, playfully pushing past Tyler as they head for the slide. Jensen watches as Jared squeezes himself into it and slides down. Jensen is quick to follow, and they’re still holding hands when they leave the park. They head towards Jensen’s house since no one will be home. 

“Growing up is bullshit,” Jared says suddenly, and Jensen snorts as he swings around to stand in front of him.

“It’s not all bad,” Jensen replies, and pulls Jared in for a long, deep kiss. Jared makes a soft noise against Jensen’s mouth, cupping his cheek as Jensen licks across his tongue quickly before pulling away with a smirk.

“Touché.”

\--Josh--

It’s barely eleven when Josh wanders into his apartment, lopsided semi-permanent grin firmly in place. Jeff is lying lengthwise on the couch, taking every inch of it up with his oversized limbs. He barely glances away from the television as Josh hangs his keys on the hook.

“What the hell are you doing home so early?” Jeff asks. “Did your date with Sandy go horribly awry?” 

“Nah,” Josh replies casually. “She and Sophia are doing something early in the morning, so she wanted to get to bed. I’ll tell you what, I’ll be fucking glad when school starts up again because driving an hour each way just to see my girlfriend is exhausting.” 

“Whatever, like you wouldn’t walk across hot coals for that girl,” Jeff replies as he flips through the channels. Josh just shrugs, but it’s pretty much true. “Did you at least get to hit that?” 

“Dude.” Josh levels him with a glare. “Personal.” 

But then Josh walks by Jeff towards the kitchen and holds out his fist. Jeff snorts and gives it a pound as Josh passes. He snags two beers from the refrigerator and heads back out into the living room. 

“Hey asshole,” Josh chides, kicking the side of the sofa. “Can you move your gigantic ass so I can possibly have a place to sit?” 

“Dude, no. You might recall that we have two couches for just this reason.” Josh looks from Jeff to the couch sitting perpendicular to the one Jeff is occupying.

“But I can see the TV better from this one,” Josh whines, kicking at it again. “Sit up, dick.” 

“First come, first serve, asshole.” Jeff settles himself deeper in the cushions. “Besides, you smell like sex and peach body spray. I don’t want you near me.” 

“Fine!” Josh hands him his beer and retreats to the other sofa. As soon as he’s settled with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, Jeff sits up and stretches. Josh lets a harsh breath out through his nose and scowls. “I hate everything about you.”

“Cool. Oh hey, the gays are coming over for a few beers,” Jeff says before taking a swig from the bottle. Josh looks over at him and quirks a brow.

“Which gays?” Jeff rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“I find it sad we know so many gays that we have to elaborate,” Jeff replies. “James and Misha.” 

Josh groans and tosses his head back against the cushions. “Shit. I’m pretty sure those two are taking fucking domesticity lessons from Jared and Jensen. They’re disgusting.” 

“Like you and Sandy’s fucking fluffy baby bunny love isn’t sickening?” Jeff replies, and Josh smirks. “I have to watch all of you assholes making doe eyes at each other all the time, so man the hell up.” 

“You’re just sad you haven’t found that special someone,” Josh teases, and Jeff glares at him. 

“I do fine.” 

“I figured as much when I walked in on the barista from the Starbucks downstairs slurping on your biscotti in the middle of the goddamn day. In our _kitchen_ , no less.” 

“She was making me an espresso!” Jeff says with a laugh. “With _extra foam_.”

“Yeah well, that’s where I eat my breakfast, you inconsiderate prick,” Josh says as he raises his beer back to his lips. “So thanks for that.” 

“It was quite literally my pleasure,” Jeff says casually as he checks the time on his phone. “Do you even know where James and Misha are staying over the summer?” 

“Uh, Misha’s mom’s place in Los Feliz, I believe,” Josh replies. Jeff looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Seriously? How does she feel about that?” 

“She smokes like, a _lot_ of pot,” Josh replies with a shrug. “James swears she hasn’t even realized he’s fuckin’ living there yet.” 

“That’s awesome,” Jeff laughs, perking up at the sudden obnoxious pounding on their door. “Speak of the devils.” 

“What’s the password?” Josh calls out. 

“Jeff Padalecki is afraid of vaginas!” James yells through the door, and Josh throws his head back with a laugh. 

“That wasn’t fucking funny when you made it the password to our tree house when we were twelve, and it’s not funny now,” Jeff growls as he gets up to answer the door. He socks Josh hard in the shoulder and the sudden pain isn’t even enough to get him to stop chuckling. 

Jeff opens the door a crack and peers through it. “What’s the real password?” 

“Uh, we have beer?” Misha says, holding up a six pack of their preferred brand. Jeff immediately steps aside. 

“That’ll work,” Jeff replies. “Come in and make yourselves at home, homos.” 

Josh gets up and jumps onto the couch facing the television and Jeff rolls his eyes as he sits next to him. James sets the beer on the coffee table and sits on the abandoned couch, lifting his arm up for Misha to fit against his side.

“Uh-uh!” Josh calls out just as Misha is about to sit. “I want at least a bible’s width between you or I’m getting the fucking hose.” Misha rolls his eyes and flops down on James anyway. Josh sighs heavily and James grins. “No respect.”

“So, are the kids all snug in their beds back at their parents’ house?” James asks once they’ve all cracked open a new beer. 

“Jared and Jensen?” Jeff asks, and he and Josh share a look. “I’m sure they’re _snug_ in something.”

\--Jared--

“Fuck, Jared, _harder_!”

Jared reaches forward to grab Jensen’s shoulder, angling him down so he has better leverage to thrust into his ass. He’s got Jensen on his knees and elbows in his childhood bed and Jensen grins as Jared pushes in hard, fills him up. 

“Like that?” Jared growls, and Jensen lets out a hum as he reaches back to grip Jared’s thigh. “You feel so goddamn good.” 

“Boys!” Jared’s dad’s voice is loud on the other side of the bedroom door, angry and tired from the hall, and a cold flush works its way through Jensen’s body as he whimpers and hunkers down on the bed like a startled animal. Gerry pounds against the wood and Jensen can actually _feel_ Jared softening inside him. “You have to rest it every once in awhile or it’s gonna break the hell off! Keep it down!” 

“Oh god.” Jensen squeaks and crawls forward, hissing as Jared slips out of him. “Oh god, oh god. Oh my _god_.” 

“Aaaand now my dick is just for show,” Jared says as he flops over onto his back. He lets out an embarrassed chuckle and Jensen crawls right off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a thump. “What are you doing?” 

“Gonna go drown myself in the ocean.” Jensen grips the ledge of Jared’s open window and pulls himself up. “It was nice knowing you.” 

“Oh, come on.” Jared rolls off of the bed and grabs Jensen by the waist. He tries to pull him away from the window, but his grip on the ledge stays firm. His feet leave the floor as Jared tugs on him, and Jensen scrambles forward. “For the love of – _Jensen_.” 

“ _Let me die_ ,” Jensen moans, and Jared lets out a huff as he drops him. Jensen lands on the floor in a pile and pulls himself into the fetal position. “Is your passport up to date? We need to flee the country.” 

“Get over it, man,” Jared says as he kicks playfully at Jensen’s hip. “So he heard us, big deal. At least he didn’t _see_ us. He can consider it payback for that time I found them in the hammock when I was thirteen.” 

“Oh god, I blew you in that hammock two days ago,” Jensen moans, cheek pressed against Jared’s carpet. “My dick will never be hard again.” 

“I sincerely doubt that,” Jared says as he leans down to scoop Jensen’s limp body off of the floor. He’s chuckling at him and Jensen just slumps boneless against him. “Come on, baby. We’ll get through this.” 

“No, Jared,” Jensen replies listlessly, barely reacting as Jared tosses him on the bed. “Something like this changes a man.” 

“Goddamnit, Jensen,” Jared says through a laugh. “Go to sleep.” 

“Sleep, to dream no more.” 

“ _Enough_.”

\--Jared--

When Jared wakes up the next morning, Jensen refuses to go downstairs with him due to intense emotional trauma.

“Jensen, you fucking drama queen,” Jared says with fond exasperation. “It’s no big deal. There are waffles downstairs.”

“I can’t look your father in the eye now that he knows what I let you do to me,” Jensen says somberly as he pulls on his clothes. “I just can’t.” 

“Jensen, I’m really pretty sure that he already knew what you let me do to you,” Jared tells him. “I’m pretty sure _everyone_ knows what you let me do to you.” 

“It’s not the same,” Jensen laments as he pulls on his shoes and goes over to the window. “He changed my diapers, man.” 

“So did Josh,” Jared points out, and Jensen shudders as he throws one leg over the windowsill. “Jensen, jesus christ.” 

“I’m going home to wallow in shame. Come give me a kiss before I climb down this stupid tree.” 

“No. If you want a kiss, you have to come have waffles,” Jared says resolutely, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I can’t believe you would deny me a kiss.” Jensen shakes his head somberly as he swings his other leg out the window. “Fine. _Ass_.” 

“Bye, princess,” Jared calls out, and Jensen throws up his middle finger as he slips out the window. “Prissy little bitch.” 

“I heard that!” Jensen calls from outside, and Jared rolls his eyes as he opens his bedroom door. 

“I said it loud!” Jared calls back, and then slips out into the hall to head downstairs. His parents and Meg are seated at the breakfast nook and Jared heads over to join them. “Morning, family.” 

“Hey.” His mother smirks up at him. “Where’s Jen?” 

“He’s climbing down the tree because he’s too embarrassed by what happened last night to look any of you in the eye,” Jared says casually as he flops down into his chair and grabs a waffle. 

“Oh, for the love of – “ Sherri gets up and walks out the back door, and Jared smirks as she passes the kitchen window. 

“What happened last night?” Meg asks, and Gerry chuckles as Jared blushes.

“Mind your business,” Jared replies, and Meg pouts. Jared bites down on a laugh as he watches his mother drag Jensen past the window by his ear. His boyfriend looks utterly defeated and lets out a whine as he’s pushed through the door. “I can’t believe you thought you could get away that easily.” 

“Why won’t you all just let me die?” Jensen mumbles. Sherri rolls her eyes and lightly smacks the back of his head. 

“Sit down, you drama queen,” Sherri commands, and Jensen drops down next to Jared with a huff. 

“Why won’t anyone tell me what happened last night?”

“Shut your mouth, Megan!” Jensen shrieks, and Jared nearly chokes on his orange juice. He squeezes Jensen’s shoulder and smirks at the blush on his cheeks. 

“Have a waffle, boys,” Gerry says amicably. “I’m sure you worked up quite the appetite.” 

Jensen’s head hits the table with a resounding thunk.

\--Misha--

“James! Hey sweetie!”

“Shit,” Misha mumbles, rolling to face his open bedroom door. What’s his mother even doing awake at this hour? “Busted.”

“Yo, Poppy.” Misha chuckles at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. It’s disgusting how well James and his mother get along. “Did I wake you up?” 

“No, no. I was up anyway,” she says. “Were you on your way out?” 

“Uh, no.” Misha bites his lip and wonders if he should get up and diffuse the situation, but James seems to have it covered. “It’s really late so Misha asked me to crash here. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Of course, James. Give Misha a kiss for me, alright?” 

“Sure. I mean, that’s pretty creepy, but sure. I can do that, freak.”

“You’re a shit,” she says, and Misha can just picture James’s smarmy grin. 

“Night, Poppy. I’m gonna hit you up tomorrow, okay?” James appears in the doorway, fingers curled around the frame as he shouts down the hall. “I want that special boyfriend discount.” 

James swings into the room and shuts the door before coming over to the bed. He leans down over Misha and kisses him, tongue sweeping into his mouth. Misha moans before he can stop himself, and James bites at his bottom lip as he pulls away.

“That’s from your mom.” He grins and nips at the tip of Misha’s nose as he shoves him away. 

“You’re disgusting.” James just smiles and sits down at Misha’s desk. He watches as he settles in, breathing easily as James logs into his laptop. He knows Misha’s password, and for some reason that makes Misha happy. He likes that James knows all these little things about him.

“Come back to bed, sweets.” 

Misha sits up and runs his fingers through his unruly hair, frowning at James’s back as he sits at the computer. James tosses him a nod over his shoulder and leans in closer to the screen. 

“Just a minute, you insatiable whore,” James mumbles, and Misha rolls his eyes as he drops back down onto the mattress. 

“You always say the sweetest things.” 

They lapse into a comfortable silence after that, and Misha puts his hands behind his head, eyes slipping shut as he settles down into the blankets. James lets out a soft, confused-sounding scoff, and Misha cracks his eyes open. 

“Oh goddamnit,” James breathes, and Misha furrows his brow as he rolls out of bed. He comes up behind James and leans in to wrap his arms around his shoulders, chin resting on top of his head. 

“What is it?” Misha asks, curling his fingers around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You accidentally delete your porn again?” 

“Never. I’ve got back-ups of my back-ups now.” James turns his head to absently kiss Misha’s jaw before looking back at the screen. “No, remember last month when I donated that money to that youth center project?” 

“Mm,” Misha sighs as he kisses the spot behind James’s ear. “I believe that I rewarded you for your generosity. Twice.” 

“That was such a bendy night.” James sighs dreamily and Misha chuckles in his ear. “But no, I just got an email from the organization. Apparently they’re having a fancy fundraising dinner and they’re holding a table for me and nine guests.” 

“Well that sounds stuffy and boring,” Misha mumbles, nosing happily at the soft skin behind James’s ear. “Just don’t go.” 

“Apparently I’m a sponsor,” James says as he squints at the email. “I need to go.” 

“A sponsor?” Misha leans in to read the email. “How much money did you donate?” 

“It’s a really good cause,” James mumbles, and Misha’s heart does a little flip-flop as his cheeks turn pink. “So, looks like we need to gather the gang and make sure everyone has tuxedos.” 

“ _Tuxedos_?” Misha asks incredulously. “I’m not wearing a tuxedo.” 

“It’s black tie,” James replies as he spins the chair around to face Misha, hands going to his slim hips. “Besides, I’d like to see you all cleaned up and pretty.”

“I’m pretty all the time, fucker,” Misha retorts, and James grins up at him. He leans in to kiss the soft skin just above his waistband. He looks up at Misha with these big, liquid eyes and Misha’s lips flatten into a thin line. “Now, that’s just playing dirty.” 

James grins and surges forward, knocking Misha back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Misha sighs happily and wraps his arms around James’s neck. 

“I can’t believe that you’re sitting on this fortune and you never spend any of it,” Misha says as James rolls off to the side, propping himself up between Misha and the wall. 

“I like to hoard my money,” James says easily. “You never know when it might come in handy.” 

“All the benjamins in the world won’t save you in the zombie apocalypse,” Misha says sagely, biting down on his lip to keep the serious expression on his face when James just rolls his eyes. 

“That’s why I have you,” James replies. “I’ll toss you to the zombies and make a break for it while they’re distracted by your succulent flesh.” 

“Bullshit.” Misha scoots a bit closer to him, leaning in to nip at his jaw. “You’d take on a whole horde of zombies to save me.” 

“You’re probably right.” James sighs like it’s a burden and sinks his teeth gently into Misha’s bottom lip. “I would fight my way through all the zombies in the world to get to you.” 

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Misha says with a grin, and James chuckles against the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re so fucked up,” James says as he drags his lips across Misha’s jaw. “Never a dull moment.” 

“Mm, but really,” Misha continues as James kisses his neck. “You could have gotten an apartment for the summer or something.” 

“I like being here,” James says with a shrug, tipping Misha’s head to the side to kiss his lips. He pulls away and raises an eyebrow, thumbing at Misha’s jaw. “Have I overstayed my welcome?” 

“No,” Misha replies automatically, turning to the side to wrap an arm around James’s waist. “Just wondering why you’d rather be here.” 

“I’d rather be with _you_ ,” James corrects. “And it’s not like you would have moved in with me, so it’s just as well that I save my money and sleep on top of you.” 

“Why do you say that?” Misha asks carefully, furrowing his brow. “If you hadn’t noticed, we’re kind of living together now.” 

“You letting me squat in your bedroom at your mother’s house is not the same as putting your name next to mine on a lease.” Misha blinks and opens his mouth, but James stretches languidly and cuts him off. “Besides, I’m too invested in my game.” 

“What game?” 

“The one where I try to see how long it will take for your mother to realize I’m living here,” James says with a grin. “If I make it the whole summer, I’ll feel like a true champion.” 

“Good luck to you.” Misha chuckles, and James slides his fingertips down the side of Misha’s face before leaning in for a kiss.

Misha returns it, pulling James’s bottom lip into his mouth to nibble on it. He knows why James would think that he would be opposed to the idea of moving in together. 

The scary thing is, Misha hadn’t been opposed to it until he was reminded that he normally would have been, which is weird all on its own. 

He stops thinking about it, and rolls their bodies to pin James to the mattress.

\--Josh--

Josh is in for the night, lounging on the sofa in shorts and a tee-shirt with a video game controller firmly in hand when Jeff wanders into the living room with two beers.

“Thanks, man,” Josh says as he reaches out to take one. He gestures towards Jeff with the bottle and does a bit of a double take when he sees the expression on his face. “Whoa, dude. Why do you look like someone just poked holes in all your condoms?” 

“We need to talk,” Jeff says, strangely somber, and Josh furrows his brow as he sits up and tosses the controller on the table. His eyes widen and he looks up at Jeff again. 

“Oh god,” Josh says hesitantly. “Did you knock someone up? Am I going to be an uncle? Did I just make a horribly timed joke about faulty protection?” 

“No one’s knocked up,” Jeff says with a rough chuckle. “Well, Jensen might be.” 

“Fuck you,” Josh says fondly, but the look in Jeff’s eyes makes him feel uneasy. “Are you breaking up with me?” 

“Josh.” 

“Oh god, do you have ball cancer or something?” 

“ _Josh_.” 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Josh says, scooting over as Jeff moves to sit next to him. “Fucking out with it, man. You’re freaking me out.” 

“Well, it’s just,” Jeff starts. He takes a sip of his beer and runs his fingers through his hair before picking at the label. “I got a call today. I’m off the waitlist for med school. I got accepted.” 

“The one here?” Josh asks, and Jeff nods. “Uh, dude. Last I checked, being accepted into the medical school of your choice is a _good_ thing.”

“No, it is,” Jeff says quickly. “But uh, you know. The campus is an hour from here. So, I figured it would probably be best if I like, lived there.” 

Josh stares at him for a long time, and Jeff huffs as he rips the label from his beer.

“As in move out of here,” Jeff says quietly. “And move into the student housing there.” 

“Move out?” Josh asks dazedly. He swallows hard and stares down at his beer, brows knitted together. He knew that Jeff was most likely going to end up at the med school a little over an hour away while he went to grad school here, but it never occurred to him that Jeff would have to move out to do it. 

It makes sense, of course. He just… never thought about it. 

“Yeah,” Jeff says carefully. “I mean, one thing’s for certain. Med school is going to kick my fucking ass, and I just think it would be better for me to be there, you know? Commuting would be too hard.” 

“Yeah,” Josh says quietly. He swallows hard and then clears his throat, straightening up a bit. “I mean, yeah. Of course. You’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do, man. Congrats. For getting in, I mean.” 

“Thanks,” Jeff replies, taking another sip of beer. The silence grows awkward and loud, and Josh can’t remember the last time that happened with them. “You shouldn’t have any problem finding another roommate. Maybe James? I know he graduated but I doubt he’s gonna want to stray far from Misha.” 

“Maybe,” Josh replies noncommittally. “So uh, when do you have to be moved into the dorms by?” 

“Month from yesterday.” Josh nods slowly, pulling his lower lip into his mouth. “Hey man, I’ll still be around all the time, you know? Weekends and shit. It’s not like we’re breaking up the band.” 

“Fuck off, I know,” Josh says, reaching over to push Jeff’s shoulder with his fist. “It’ll be great. No more of your big ass, smelly underwear all over the place or walking in on you fucking co-eds on every available surface.” 

“You’ll miss it,” Jeff says with a chuckle, and Josh hears it for what it is. _You’ll miss me_. It’s stupid; he knew that they couldn’t live together forever. But still, he never really thought about that time coming. It always seemed so far away, and Josh doesn’t really know how to feel now that it’s here. He’s more upset than he thought he would be, and that makes him feel foolish. 

“So, a month, huh?” Josh asks, and Jeff nods once. “So this is like, the beginning of the end of an era.” 

“I guess so.” Jeff shrugs, and they both knock back the rest of their beers.

“Well then,” Josh says as he gets up, grabbing Jeff’s bottle from his hand. “This calls for a celebration. You’re going to med school, I’m going to grad school. Look at us, fuckin’ responsible adults.”

“Miracles do happen,” Jeff says with a grin, and Josh salutes him with an empty beer bottle before heading into the kitchen. He drops the bottles into the trash and grips the edge of the counter. He lets his head hang between his shoulders, taking in a deep breath. 

His stomach is in knots. Everyone always makes jokes about them being codependent, and they always laughed them off. But it’s true. They’ve never been apart, not since they were babies. 

Even though logically he knew it was coming, Josh doesn’t think he’ll ever be prepared to say goodbye to his best friend and their idyllic little life.

\--Jensen--

Jensen has been known to get a bit sappy in the mornings, in that time when it isn’t really dark anymore but it isn’t exactly light either. It’s a quiet time, one meant for whispers and confessions, where all darkness will soon be absolved by the fresh morning light.

Jensen has never really been that good at expressing himself. He’ll break things when he wants to cry, laugh when he wants to run away, and run away when he wants to confess his secrets. He still has a lot to learn about relationships, but when he lets his eyes flutter open and presses back against the warm presence of Jared curled up against him, he knows that he has time. 

He likes to make love to Jared when the sky is lightening like this. It’s always ‘make love’ at the crisp break of dawn, because it’s too special to be called anything else. 

Jensen rolls over under the blankets, careful not to dislodge them so that pockets of cool air can sneak into the places where their skin is so warm. They’re naked, flushed and slightly damp from all of that body heat. Jensen will wake up with sweat at his temples, skin overheated and glistening ever since he started sleeping next to Jared, but he really doesn’t mind. 

Jensen looks at Jared’s face, peaceful and relaxed with sleep. Jensen wonders what his dreams are about and then smiles because if he asked Jared when he awoke, Jared would tell him without the slightest hesitation. 

Jensen leans in and presses a kiss to that soft pink mouth, reaches up to place his hand gently on the side of Jared’s face. Jared lets out a soft exhale and sometimes Jensen still marvels over the fact that Jared is _his_ , that he has every right to kiss Jared until he awakes just because he misses him even though he’s lying right there, and how pathetic is that? 

Jensen slides his lips along the sharp edge of Jared’s jaw, tongue flicking out to taste the groove under his ear. His fingers travel up Jared’s flank to his shoulder, curling around it as he places a suckling kiss at the juncture at the base of his neck. Jared stirs at that, muscles shifting under tan skin as he slides his large, warm hand up the center of Jensen’s bare back in a touch that’s so intimate and sensual that Jensen shivers with it. 

Jared lets out a sigh; a soft, sleepy little sound as he reaches up with his other hand to curl his fingers under Jensen’s chin. Jensen leans into the kiss willingly, lips pursing lazily against Jared’s before his tongue flicks out just enough to wet Jared’s lips. 

He doesn’t need to say anything, not a single word, as Jared looks into his eyes and smiles almost imperceptibly. He kisses Jensen again, this time with a bit more intent. 

Jensen lets out a breath as Jared rolls them, tucking Jensen’s smaller body safely under his own, blanketing him with all of his mass, settling down on top of him and kissing him again. 

Jensen curls his fingers around Jared’s hips as he opens his legs wide enough to let him slip between them. He gasps at all that skin to skin contact like it’s still brand new, like he still can’t quite believe it. Jensen’s thumbs dig into the grooves of Jared’s hipbones as they kiss, tongues tangling lazily. 

Jared groans into Jensen’s mouth as he rocks his hips up. Usually when it’s this early they just rut against each other, slow rolls of their hips until the pressure builds to release, but this time Jensen wants more. He wants to be filled up, wants Jared inside of him and holding him down. 

Jared is busy rolling his hips, growing hot and hard against Jensen’s thigh as he fixes his mouth to Jensen’s collarbone to suck and bite. Jensen reaches over and takes their lube from the nightstand, getting his fingers wet with it and pushing Jared back just enough to reach between them. 

Jared gets with the program quick enough, rolling away and hooking his hand under one of Jensen’s knees to lift and spread, watching as Jensen’s finger sinks into his own ass. Jared groans at that, his hand sliding up Jensen’s thigh until he can slide a finger in alongside Jensen’s. He bites his lip at the feeling, hips twitching as they finger him open together. 

It’s wet and it’s messy, and Jensen tangles his fingers into Jared’s shaggy hair to pull their mouths together as his breath starts to come in quick little pants. Jared pulls Jensen’s own fingers out and takes over, sliding three of his own in to the knuckle. Jensen tugs on Jared’s hair in lieu of moaning, and Jared kisses him again before withdrawing his fingers and nudging at his shoulder. 

Jensen rolls over, hips snug against the mattress as he cants his ass up and spreads his legs, an open invitation. He’d like to look Jared in the eye but they can get closer this way, and close is what Jensen really wants. 

Jared presses in, slow and steady, not stopping until he’s buried completely inside Jensen and he can feel the coarse hair at the base of Jared’s dick against the sensitive skin of his ass. It’s intimate and wonderful, and Jensen lets out a soft, needy moan. 

Jared settles himself on top of Jensen, hands sliding under Jensen’s arms and seeking out his fingers, tangling them together on either side of the pillow. Jensen couldn’t move even if he wanted to, kept in place by Jared’s loving embrace. It feels so safe there, in that warm space underneath Jared’s body. 

Jared starts to roll his hips, slow and languid, barely pulling out before he’s pushing in again. It’s an easy, almost maddening pace and Jensen relishes in it. He squeezes Jared’s hands and pushes back, hips tilting up when Jared pushes in to the hilt. 

“Jared,” Jensen whispers, breaking the silence that has carried them this far, but he wants to say his name and feel it in the air around them. It hangs there, heavy and important, until Jared surges forward and whispers words of love and adoration against the whorl of Jensen’s ear. Jensen very nearly weeps from it all, Jared’s voice and Jared’s body, all working to make Jensen happy. 

He turns his head and they kiss, wet and messy. It causes Jared to surge forward, burying himself inside Jensen as deep as he possibly can, grinding down against that spot inside of him that makes him want to burst. 

“Love you,” Jensen whispers, clutching Jared’s hands and rolling his lips, trying to increase the friction against his dick. It’s hard and aching against the mattress, leaking freely onto the sheets.

“Need my hands, baby?” Jared asks in a whisper. Jensen shakes his head and squeezes Jared’s hands tighter, unwilling to let them go. 

“Gonna come like this,” Jensen replies in a voice that’s so strung out and raw. “On just your dick.” 

Jared shudders at that, teeth biting down gently at the base of Jensen’s neck. Jared pulls out almost all the way and then angles his hips, driving in again right against that perfect spot, and Jensen very nearly sees stars. And then Jared _keeps_ doing it, unrelenting pressure, not even giving Jensen a chance to breathe. 

“Let me feel it,” Jared whispers into the sweaty hair behind Jensen’s ear, voice all shot to hell, and that’s really all Jensen needs. One more thrust from Jared and he’s coming, making a mess of the sheets as he whimpers and trembles, twitching in Jared’s tight grasp. “Shh, that’s it.” 

Jared keeps on thrusting right through it, even though Jensen is too out of it to really help in any way except to turn his head to look over his shoulder. He can feel his ass still clenching from the force of his orgasm, muscles fluttering around Jared’s dick, and then Jared is kissing him and coming at the same time. He can feel Jared’s release inside of him, hot and intimate, and Jensen moans as Jared breathes hotly against his mouth. 

Jared pulls out after a moment and rolls Jensen over, pulling their bodies together and kissing him soundly as he slides two fingers into Jensen’s open, messy hole. Jensen whimpers at that, so sensitive, but he trusts Jared. He loves this, wants Jared to break him apart, give him pleasure even when he thinks it’s too much, when he thinks that he might just burst from it all. 

“Jared,” Jensen whispers. His dick twitches weakly as Jared fingers him, first two and then three, slipping in and out slowly as they kiss. Jared suddenly shoves them in, pressing hard and insistent against Jensen’s prostate and he sucks in a sharp breath, clutching at Jared and whimpering into his mouth. His muscles are tense, legs trembling and Jared just won’t let up, fingers pressing right there until he can’t breathe, and then suddenly it’s over. Jared pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets before gathering Jensen’s trembling body in his arms. 

“Good morning,” Jared says in a sex-rough rumble as he lifts Jensen’s chin to look into his bright eyes. Jensen smiles, his hand sliding down Jared’s chest until it rests over his heart. 

“I’ll say,” Jensen mumbles, and Jared looks so happy when he leans in to kiss him again. 

Jared rolls them until he’s on his back and Jensen is on his side, both of them sharing the wet spot. Their breathing returns to normal and Jensen traces patterns on the soft skin of Jared’s chest, tacky with drying sweat. 

“Mm, glad this is mine,” Jensen says quietly, pressing his palm down against Jared’s chest, right over his beating heart.

“All yours.” Jared sounds sleepy, but the grin in his voice is unmistakable. Jensen looks over at the nightstand and gets an idea, grinning to himself at how sappy it is. But hey, it’s early morning. It’s his sappiest time of day.

“Let’s make it official,” Jensen says as he straddles Jared’s naked hips. Jared quirks a brow and reaches up to put his hands on Jensen’s thighs. Jensen grins as he leans over to grab a Sharpie from the night stand, pulling the cap off with his teeth and spinning the marker around in his hand. 

“What are you doing?” Jared laughs, lips pink and swollen as they curve up into a smile. 

“This heart is _mine_ ,” Jensen says as he leans down and presses the tip of the marker to Jared’s skin. He signs his name right across Jared’s heart, grinning at the stark contrast of black ink against tan skin. “There. Signed on the dotted line. That means I own it.” 

“You’re such a nerd,” Jared says, but his eyes are fond. He takes the marker from Jensen and leans up, chuckling to himself as he signs his own name on Jensen’s skin, right over his heart. He dots the _i_ and Jensen hisses, looking down to admire the ink on his skin. “Hm. I like that.” 

“Me too.” Jensen sighs happily. “I kind of like you, too.” 

“Well, isn’t that sweet,” Jared says, and pulls Jensen down for a long, _long_ kiss.

\--Jensen--

“Black tie?” Jared asks as Jensen leans in to steal the noodle from the end of his chopsticks. “Fucker. As in _tuxedos_?”

“With like… bowties?” Chad asks, wrinkling his nose. 

“Okay, seriously.” James sets his bowl down on the coffee table and spreads his arms wide. “Does tuxedo mean something different on your planet? My lips are saying ‘nice clothes’ but your eyes are saying ‘genital mutilation device’.” 

“Tomato, tomahto,” Josh says airily as he takes a drink from his beer. Sandy laughs and curls in closer to his side. They’re wrapped up on one end of the sofa with Jared and Jensen on the other and James and Misha on floor. Jeff is at one end of the other couch with Chad and Sophia next to him. It’s a full house at the Ackles-Padalecki bachelor pad. 

“Whatever, I’m in.” Jensen shrugs and snags a piece of broccoli from the end of his chopsticks. “I like dressing up.” 

“Yeah, you and the rest of the women,” Misha mutters against the rim of his beer bottle. Jared kicks his shoulder from his place on the sofa and Sandy slaps his arm. “ _Ow_.” 

“Haha, I have a posse, bitch.” Jensen leans in to kiss Jared’s jaw, careful not to leave any sauce behind. “Don’t be jealous because I’ll look like James Bond and you’ll look like a member of a hobo rehabilitation program.” 

“So what, are we talking rentals?” Josh asks around a bite of food. “Do they charge by square foot? If so, I think Jared and Jeff might have to take out a loan.” 

Josh looks over at Jeff with a grin, and Jeff just smiles dimly back. Josh’s smile falters and Jensen furrows a brow, exchanging a look with Sandy. She looks just as perplexed as him, and Jensen pulls his bottom lip into his mouth as Josh stabs at his food with his chopsticks. 

“Rentals,” James confirms. He either doesn’t notice the sudden tension in the room, or he’s resolutely ignoring it. Josh and Jeff both let out little sighs and when Jeff gets up to get another round of beers, he punches Josh hard in the shoulder and everything seems to go back to normal. “The ladies can go pick out new dresses, of course.” 

“Hell _yes_ , an excuse to shop.” Sophia leans over to share a high-five with Sandy. 

“You wanna come, Jen?” She asks, and Jensen shrugs as he picks at his food. 

“Sure thing.” Jensen burrows further against Jared and reaches up to flick his fingers underneath his chin. “Jared will come for moral support.” 

“Haha!” Josh calls out, laughing hard as he points at Jared. Jensen raises a brow and tips his head back, and Jared just kisses his forehead amiably. 

“Josh will come too, of course,” Sandy says sternly, and Josh’s laughter dies abruptly. 

“Aw, man.” Josh pouts, and Chad looks pleadingly at Sophia, who just shakes her head. 

“Son of bitch,” Chad groans. “James, you fucker.” 

“Did I ever tell you how glad I was that there’s no extra estrogen in our relationship, sweets?” James leans over to give Misha a quick peck. “Sorry, Jared.” 

Jensen pushes James’s face away from Misha’s with his socked foot and James laughs, tipping his head back to rest his head on Jensen’s knee. “You know I love you, right princess?” 

“The difference between Jared and Josh,” Jensen starts, “is that Jared and I can leave any time we want for cinnamon rolls and blowjobs. Sweet Josh, however, must stand outside of that dressing room and hold his girlfriend’s purse for all of eternity.” 

“Preach,” Jared says tipsily, reaching out to squeeze the end of James’s nose. “I don’t have to hold _shit_.” 

“Can I have cinnamon rolls and blowjobs?” Josh pouts at Sandy, who wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. “Pfft. Gays get to have all the fun.” 

“Thinking of converting?” Jeff asks as he walks back into the room with a six pack in one hand and two beers in the other. He knocks the bottles into the side of Josh’s head and then drops them into his lap. “Whoops, there ya go.” 

“Thanks, dicklick.” Josh takes a beer and hands it to Sandy as Jeff passes out the rest. Josh and Jeff share a look, a meaningful one that makes Jared and Jensen pull back to look at each other. Jensen knows that look. That’s the Padalecki-Ackles BFF mind meld look. 

“So hey, uh, I have some news.” Jeff drops onto the sofa and runs his fingers through his shaggy hair. 

“Oh god, this is it,” Misha says as he turns to give Jeff his full attention. “You finally knocked someone up.” 

“I didn’t – why is that everyone’s first reaction to me saying I have news?” 

“Because you’re a whore,” James says simply, reaching up to clink his beer bottle against the one dangling between Jeff’s fingers.

“I’m not – well, okay, fine. I’m a whore. But whatever, this is something else.” Jeff takes a breath and Jensen’s eyes flick first to Josh, noting his glazed over expression, and then to the drunken concern on Jared’s face, before looking back to Jeff. “I got taken off the waitlist. I’m going to med school.” 

“Uh, dude? That’s _good_ news,” Jensen says, sighing in relief. “I thought you were going to say you had ball cancer or something.” 

Jeff looks hard at Jensen, and then Josh, and then back again before shaking his head. 

“I’m _moving away_ , assholes,” Jeff gets out, and the room falls quiet. “Next month.” 

“Isn’t it like an hour drive?” Jared asks, curling his arm tighter around Jensen’s shoulders. “You’re not moving _away_ away, right? Big bro, don’t go!” 

“Yes. It’s two hours from home and an hour from here,” Jeff clarifies. “I guess it’s not a big deal. But yeah, I’m moving out.” 

Jeff sits down on the couch, nodding and smiling at everyone’s congratulatory words, and Jared extricates himself from underneath Jensen to go and give his brother a hug. Jensen looks over at his own brother, at his weak smile, and shares a concerned look with Sandy.

“Are you okay?” Sandy puts her hand on her boyfriend’s face and Josh turns to smile at her. They kiss briefly and he pulls her in for a hug, meeting Jensen’s eyes over her shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” 

Jensen must still look concerned because Josh rolls his eyes and throws a fortune cookie at his face. It connects with his temple with a satisfying crunch, and Jensen punches Josh in the forehead. 

“Boys,” Sandy admonishes with a tipsy giggle. “Be nice.”

\--Jensen--

Sometimes the shift between boyfriend and best friend mode is easy.

It’s at times like these, with both of them jogging through the park, sweaty-damp shirts removed and stuffed into the waistbands of their shorts as they pound the pavement. This is one thing that hasn’t changed since they became a couple. Jensen still takes Jared running whenever he can. That’s the best way to describe it, because Jensen is controlled and focused in his steps, and Jared gets easily distracted by flowers and grass and puppies. Sometimes Jensen considers getting him a leash, just to make it all that much easier to tug him along.

It’s easier to fall into a routine in the summer, even if they never usually make it out of the house until after noon when the California sun is hanging hot and molten in the summer sky. 

Jensen runs faster that Jared, despite the other boy’s ridiculously long legs. He can hear Jared’s giant feet slapping the pavement behind him, and Jensen reaches up to push his sunglasses up the sweaty bridge of his nose. It’s simply too bright to be outside without them, despite how much of a hassle they are to keep on.

“They should make tinted contacts,” Jensen tosses out in staccato breaths over his shoulder. “Because this shit is ridiculous.” 

“That _idea_ is ridiculous,” Jared pants as he catches up to fall in step with Jensen. “Are you dehydrated or something?” 

“I think I’m done, dude.” Jensen angles back towards their neighborhood and Jared follows. “That’s five miles and it’s fucking hot as balls out here.” 

They lapse back into comfortable silence as they jog through their neighborhood. They come across a small group of girls walking in the other direction who giggle and wave as they pass. Jared turns his head to grin at them and Jensen rolls his eyes as he reaches over to smack him. 

They pass Jared’s driveway and Jensen gives him a nod, intending to continue on to his own house for a shower. He’s surprised when Jared reaches out to tuck his fingers into the waistband of Jensen’s shorts and pull him backwards, bare back connecting to Jared’s chest with a slick smack. 

“Aren’t you gonna lift?” Jensen asks, biting his lip when Jared’s hand slides across his damp stomach. 

After their runs, Jared usually lifts weights. At school, he’ll leave Jensen at the dorm to head to the gym, and at home he uses his dad’s old set in the garage. Jensen is a runner, a lacrosse player, and a swimmer. He prefers working out with his entire body and therefore skips the weights. 

“Keep me company.” Jared grabs Jensen’s wrist and pulls him up the driveway. The sun beats down on them and Jensen feels a bead of sweat slip down his spine. “It won’t kill you to lift some weights.” 

“Whoa, _whoa_.” Jensen rips his wrist from Jared’s grip as they enter the garage. It smells vaguely of old sweat and motor oil, and Jensen wrinkles his nose at the stuffy heat until Jared turns on a giant fan and rolls the door down until it’s almost closed, propping it open with an old blue milk crate. “Are you implying that there’s something wrong with my body?” 

Jared spins around to face him and Jensen stretches to his full height, flexing his arms and stomach as Jared looks him up and down. Jensen may be lean and lithe, but his muscles are still defined, flexing gracefully beneath his skin. Jared’s eyes flash and he licks his lips. 

“Definitely not,” Jared says thickly, biting his lip before plopping down onto the bench press. “Just hang out with me while I do this and then I’ll take you upstairs and show your perfect little body the attention it deserves.”

“Little? You’re such an ass.” Jared just grins, tongue pressed firmly between his teeth. 

“Come on, you know you want to watch me flex my sweaty, manly muscles.” Jared stretches a little and Jensen tracks the movements with hungry eyes.

“Yes, which is something that could also be accomplished by you fucking me,” Jensen reasons, and Jared just looks up at him through the sweaty fringe of his bangs to grin at him. Jensen’s dick stirs slightly in his shorts and he bites his lip. 

“Patience.” Jared gestures towards a large barbell near Jensen’s feet. “Can you hand me that?” 

Jensen leans down to grip the bar with both hands, groaning loudly as he lifts it. “Holy shit, this is stupid heavy.” He shuffles over towards the bench press and groans again as he lifts it onto the brackets. “I’ll never need to lift anything that heavy again. _Ever_.” 

“Of course not, my delicate flower.” Jared chuckles as he lies down on the bench and claps his hands together as he looks up at Jensen. “Because you’ll always have me around to do it for you.” 

“I would rise to that obvious challenge and prove my masculinity if I didn’t think I’d get a hernia,” Jensen muses. He looks down at Jared’s face and raises a brow. “Why is it we’ve never utilized this bench before? It’s sort of the perfect height for me to fuck the shit out of your mouth and prove how manly I am.” 

He bends his knees and pushes his crotch into Jared’s face, pressing the soft swell of his dick and balls against his boyfriend’s cheek. Jared snorts and slaps his hip before pushing him away.

“Maybe later when your junk doesn’t smell like the inside of my gym bag,” Jared tells him, and Jensen steps back as he reaches up to grip the bar. 

“You’ve obviously never actually smelled the inside of your gym bag, or you’d know that was totally false and uncalled for,” Jensen replies, and Jared grins at him again. 

“Hey, come here and spot me,” Jared tells him, and Jensen raises a brow.

“Jared, the only thing me “spotting you” would accomplish would be me getting a better view of your gruesome death when you drop that dumbbell on your dumbass face. So why don’t you spare us both the agony and just be the fuck careful.” 

“Yes dear,” Jared teases, and takes a deep breath before lifting the weights off of the brackets. Jensen slowly circles him, one brow arched appraisingly as he goes through his routine. He has to admit that it’s pretty hot to watch his muscles bunch under tan, glistening skin, and by the time Jensen straddles the end of the bench and sits down, he’s pretty turned on. 

“You’re really sexy,” Jensen breathes, eyes traveling up the lines of Jared’s splayed thighs, the pulled-tight vee at the crotch of his black basketball shorts. Jared counts off his last set under his breath, and Jensen lets his fingers skate up Jared’s inner thighs as he sets the barbell down. “You done?” 

Jared nods, chest heaving as he pants, and Jensen smirks as he palms Jared’s cock through his thin shorts. He hisses and Jensen licks his lips as he pulls the waistband down enough to tuck it under Jared’s balls. Jensen’s eyes light up as Jared’s dick swells, and he wraps his hand around the thick line of it. 

“Shit, Jensen.” Jared hisses again and Jensen leans down to lick the sweat from the groove of Jared’s hip, to bite down on the hard cut of muscle. It tastes salty and warm, bitter, and Jensen licks his lips before taking the head of Jared’s dick into his mouth. “Oh, fuck me.” 

“Rather suck you,” Jensen mumbles around the silky flesh, moaning softly when a burst of precome leaks from the slit. He skips teasing altogether, tonguing at the slit before pulling him down his throat. Jared bucks up and Jensen grips his sweaty hips to hold him down, flicking his gaze upwards to watch Jared’s face. He’s shining with sweat, so glistening and perfect, and Jensen moans as he swallows around Jared’s dick, muscles fluttering as Jensen holds him there. He bobs up and down a few more times and then pulls off completely.

“Mm, you’re already all sweaty and dirty.” Jensen’s voice is all fucked out and raw, and Jared whimpers as Jensen takes his dick in hand and starts to stroke. “What’s a little more mess? I’m gonna make you come all over yourself, all over those pretty muscles.” 

“Fuck, you’re evil,” Jared rasps out, and Jensen grins as he tightens his grip. Jared arches up and Jensen strokes a little quicker, spreading his fingers and then closing them again, thumbing at the slit before rubbing insistently at the bundle of nerves underneath. 

“Shit, Jen, gonna – “ Jared bites down on a shout as he tenses up and shoots, splattering his own chest and stomach with thick ropes of come. Jensen’s hips twitch at the sight and he slows his strokes, coaxing the last of Jared’s orgasm from his spent cock.

“Mm, almost dirty enough,” Jensen says, and Jared looks up at him with dark eyes as Jensen slides up, straddling Jared’s hips before pulling his own hard cock out of his shorts. He jerks himself off quick and rough, shuddering under the heavy weight of Jared’s lustful stare. 

“Gonna come on me, Jen?” Jared says darkly, gripping Jensen’s hips and squeezing. “Come on, hurry. I wanna feel it, all hot and sticky.” Jared scoops a bit of his own come from his chest and sucks his finger into his mouth, moaning around it, and that’s all Jensen really needs. He grits his teeth as his hips jerk and he shoots all over Jared’s chest, thick ropes of it landing on his neck. Jared moans and Jensen slumps backwards, ass landing on the weight bench between Jared’s splayed thighs. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jensen murmurs once he gets his breath back. Jared is still panting, chest heaving up and down as sweat and come dry tacky on his sharply defined stomach. Jensen reaches out to touch, to smear their mixed fluids across all that skin, rubbing it in until Jared’s muscles gleam. 

“Well now I _definitely_ need a shower.” Jared chuckles and Jensen grins at him, leaning down to press their mouths together. Jared hums appreciatively and nips at Jensen’s lower lip. “Mm, we’ve got the house to ourselves. Let’s go upstairs and we’ll take one together.” 

Jensen nods, kissing Jared again before slipping off of him to stand. He fixes his shorts and then Jared does the same, slapping Jensen’s ass before slinging an arm around him to pull their bodies together. His back presses into the sticky mess on Jared’s chest, smearing it even further as they make their way into the house. 

Jared keeps his grip tight as they climb the stairs, distracting Jensen with his tongue on the back of his neck. He momentarily forgets what they’re doing, where they are, and twists in Jared’s arms for a kiss. They both go stumbling and land on the stairs, laughing loudly as they slide down a few steps. 

“Come on.” Jared gets up and holds out a hand for Jensen to take. “Let’s get into the shower before we end up maiming each other.” 

He pulls Jensen up and presses him up against the banister for a sweet little kiss before dragging him the rest of the way to the bathroom.

\--Jared--

“Well now I need a nap.”

Jared chuckles as Jensen stumbles out of the shower on shaky post-orgasm legs. The water is nearly cold as Jared turns it off, and he grabs a towel to toss at Jensen’s head. 

“Busy day,” Jared replies, smirking happily at the bruise blossoming at the nape of Jensen’s neck. Jared learned pretty early on in their relationship that he really loved seeing his marks on Jensen’s body, whether it be hickeys, bruises in the shape of his fingers, or the tattoo on his hip.

He scrubs at his hair as Jensen steps up to the mirror, leaning in to inspect his face. Jared catches sight of his signature across Jensen’s heart reflected in the mirror. The black ink has nearly faded to nothing and Jared frowns. He looks down at his own to find that it’s been completely washed away. 

“My name is almost gone,” Jared says as he steps up next to Jensen at the counter. He raises a brow and looks down at his chest, frowning as he thumbs at the faded ink. 

“Huh, that’s sort of sad,” Jensen says, and Jared bites his lip as he reaches out to run his fingertips across the star inked into his hip. “What’s up, babe?” 

“I sort of liked it. Seeing my name there,” Jared clarifies. “Having yours on me. Maybe we could, uh, make it permanent?” Jared can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he ducks his head a little. 

“Where was I when you developed this massive tattoo kink?” Jensen sounds amused, not entirely opposed to the idea. Jared shrugs and grips Jensen’s hips, sliding his thumb across the line of stars. 

“I don’t know,” Jared replies, looking up at Jensen’s happy face. “I just like what it means, us having a permanent mark meant for the other.” 

“You’re a possessive bastard, that’s what it means.” Jensen smirks fondly as he reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Jared’s neck. He touches Jared’s tattoo with his other hand and Jared shivers as he gently scrapes his thumbnail across the ink. “Good thing I feel the same way.” 

“So you’ll think about it?” Jared’s voice is pitched low, and Jensen’s fingers tighten around the back of his neck. Jensen smiles and slides his fingertip across Jared’s chest, right where the tattoo would go, and then leans in and sinks his teeth into the spot. Jared hisses even as his hips twitch, and looks down as Jensen licks across the sting. He pulls away to reveal the indent of Jensen’s perfect teeth in his flesh. 

“No need to think about it,” Jensen says against Jared’s jaw before pressing a soft kiss there. “I like it. We can do it for your birthday. A new set of ink exactly one year after the first.” 

“I love you.” Jared grins and Jensen smiles up at him, tangling his fingers in his wet hair. “Like, a whole lot.” 

“Love you more,” Jensen replies, kissing Jared’s chin before rolling out of his arms. He pats his chest before heading out into the hallway. “But I wasn’t kidding about that nap. You coming?” 

“ _Again_?” Jared winks and Jensen rolls his eyes fondly. “I’m fucking starving, Jen. Let me hit the kitchen and then I’ll nap. You want anything?” 

“Water,” Jensen says through a yawn, and Jared smiles warmly as Jensen heads down the hallway. Jared runs downstairs in just his towel, slipping into a pair of boxers in the laundry room before raiding the fridge. He wolfs down a slice of cold pizza and grabs two water bottles before heading back upstairs. 

When he enters his bedroom, Jensen is sprawled across his bed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, wet hair dripping onto the sheets. He’s already asleep, plush mouth relaxed and eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. Jared takes a moment to admire him, to marvel over how lucky he is, before setting the bottles down and crawling into bed. 

He rolls Jensen onto his side, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his forehead to the back of Jensen’s neck. He lets out a soft, happy sound and it’s not long before he’s asleep as well, dragged under by Jensen’s calmness and the syrupy summer heat.

\--James--

“Well, this is super awkward.”

James shuffles his feet and looks over at Jeff, who has his arms wrapped around his bare torso like a teenage girl at a pool party. 

“We’re men amongst men,” James says, and reaches out to pinch Jeff’s ass just for the hell of it. Jeff actually squeaks and James lets out a cackle. 

“Not cool, man,” Jeff says, reaching back to rub the spot. “Why do we all have to do this at the same time?” 

“Solidarity,” James replies, and Josh scoffs. 

They’re all in the main fitting room of Alexander’s Tuxedo Emporium, and they’re all in their underwear. The Ackles and Padalecki boys had opted to join him and Misha on their journey to get their tuxes. No one could get a hold of Chad, so he’s on his own. 

“No, seriously,” Josh asks. “Why are we all in our underwear?” 

“I think the better question is, out of all the grown ass men in the room, why do the teenagers have the best bodies?” Misha asks, eyeing Jared and Jensen appraisingly. Jensen bows with a flourish and Jared strikes a bodybuilder pose, muscles flexing under the harsh lighting. 

“What? No, fuck off,” Jeff scoffs, and James turns to look him up and down. “No way Jared is more ripped than me.” 

“Dream on, big brother,” Jared says, baring his teeth in a grin. “You’re getting saggy in your old age.” 

“I’m twenty-two, you little bitch,” Jeff snarls. “Alright, fuck this. We settle this right here.” 

Jeff stalks over to the table in the corner and sits down, resting his elbow on the surface and holding his hand open expectantly. Jared raises a brow and Misha snorts a laugh into his first. 

“Jeff, are you asking me to naked arm wrestle you in the back room of a discount tuxedo rental shop?” Jared asks, raising a delicate brow. Jeff merely stares challengingly at him, and Jared rolls his eyes as he drops into the seat across from him. “Are you sure, big brother?” 

“Shut your mouth, beanpole. I will _rule you_.” 

“I’ve got ten bucks on the kid!” Misha shouts, and James grins as he tosses his arm around Misha’s shoulders and pulls him in close. Jensen comes up behind Jared in his tiny black briefs, rubbing his shoulders and dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief.

“Are we making this interesting?” Jared asks, and Jeff reaches over to cuff him on the side of his head. “Ow, you fucker.” 

“And here we have the straight male,” James starts, making a box with his fingers and looking at Jeff through it. “Notice how his hackles rise when his position as the alpha has been brought into question.” 

Jeff holds up the middle finger of his free hand, growling when Jared takes his other. 

“Kick his little snot-nosed ass, man!” Josh calls out from his place next to Jeff. Jensen tosses a sneaker at him and Misha ducks it as he leans in between them to rest his hands on top of Jared and Jeff’s.

“Two men enter, one man leaves,” he rasps, and Jared and Jeff glare into each other’s eyes with the kind of intense focus that only a sibling rivalry can bring. “Three, two, one, _go_!” 

Misha pulls away and James snags him by the waist, all of them catcalling and cheering as Jared and Jeff push against each other’s fist. 

“Holy shit,” Misha says against James’s ear. “Look at Jared. I think he’s gonna pop a blood vessel.” 

“If Jeff loses, he’s going to cry,” James responds, and Misha scoffs out a laugh. Jensen pounds on Jared’s back, cheering loudly as Jeff’s hand starts to sink. Jeff counters it, face beet red as he pushes back. “This is… taking a really long time.” 

“You cannot defeat me!” Jared shouts, and lets out a loud cry as he slams Jeff’s hand to the table. 

“And Jared is the champion!” Misha calls out, and Jared barely has time to grin smarmily before Jeff is tackling him to the floor. “Oh, shit.” 

“Get off me!” Jared shouts, pushing at Jeff’s shoulders. “Ugh, you asshole!” 

“I could film this and make loads in the gay kink market,” James observes, and Misha turns to raise an eyebrow. 

“Loads?” 

“Of _money_ , you sick fuck.” 

“You’re the one cracking jokes about breaking into the gay incest porn market, and _I’m_ the sick fuck?” Misha rolls his eyes, and when they turn back to the boys rolling around on the floor they see that Jensen and Josh are tugging at their respective Padalecki’s shoulders. 

“Stop it, you two!” Jensen calls out. “You’re both manly and strong. There’s no need for all this violence!”

“What in the fresh hell is going on back here?” 

Everyone in the room freezes at the sound of the newcomer’s voice, and Jeff pauses with one hand around Jared’s throat and the other pulled back over his shoulder to turn and look at the tailor. 

“I, uh, probably should have mentioned that we can’t be trusted alone in a room together,” James tells him. “We will destroy it and everything you love.” As the tailor’s eyes widen comically, James laughs and takes a step forward. “I’m kidding, man. Just a little roughhousing between friends. Boys will be boys, you know. Even in their skivvies.” 

“Can we just get this over with?” Josh asks, and James looks over his shoulder to see Jared and Jeff pulling themselves up off of the floor. They’re both pouting like children, and when Jared reaches out to petulantly push Jeff by the shoulder, his brother pushes right back. Josh and Jensen roll their eyes in unison and push the brothers into each other, and they finally hug it out. 

“Yes,” James chuckles. “Line ‘em up, boys! It’s time to get fancy.”

\--Jensen--

“I feel like a movie star right now.”

“Network television at best,” Jensen mutters as he signs his name again. He pulls back to look at it, comparing it to the other index cards with his signature on the table. “Okay, that’s ten. Trade me.” 

Jared stacks his cards and they swap, smiling at each other. 

“Okay, so we rank them,” Jared says, and Jensen nods decisively as he taps the stack on the tabletop. 

“Yes, from one to ten,” Jensen clarifies. “One being free clinic doctor and ten being beloved celebrity.” 

“Got it.” Jared leans over and snags a kiss before they get to work. 

They have an appointment with a reputable tattoo artist in the city that afternoon, and they decided to sign their names ten times and let the other choose the one that would be their tattoo. Jensen is excited, heart fluttering wildly as he picks out his favorites. 

It’s not long before they’re in the car, Jensen behind the wheel and Jared holding onto two index cards in the passenger seat. He hasn’t wiped the grin off of his face all day, and it warms Jensen’s heart to know that he put it there. 

He swings into a parking space in front of the tattoo parlor, a small brick building tucked between an Italian restaurant and a clothing boutique. He cuts the engine and chuckles when he feels Jared’s lips on his cheek, damp and soft. 

“You know how much I love you, right?” Jared asks, and Jensen lets out a soft hum as he leans back against the seat. 

“Mm, not sure I do,” Jensen says through a grin. “Why don’t you tell me?” 

“We have an appointment, Jen,” Jared says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. “Not exactly enough time for me to stroke your giant ego.” 

“You’re tattooing my name on your beautifully sculpted torso.” Jensen leans over and snags Jared’s lips in a quick kiss. “That’ll do.” 

They get out of the car and head into the shop together, tipping their heads up at the cool blast from the air conditioner. A blonde woman with colorful ink trailing down her arms perks up when she sees them, eyebrow arching high. 

“Are you guys my four o’ clock?”

“That’d be us.” Jared grabs Jensen’s hand and tugs him away from the cool blast of air to bring him up to the counter. 

“Well, if it isn’t my lucky day,” she says, and Jared and Jensen share a quick look. “Come on, boys. Let’s get you inked.”

The process is pretty much the same as Jensen half-drunkenly remembers from Santa Cruz. Their artist’s name is Katie and she checks their ID’s before having them fill out some paperwork, and soon enough Jensen is shirtless and resting in a chair that vaguely reminds him of the dentist’s office while Katie gets her supplies ready. 

“What if it hurts and I cry like a girl?” Jensen asks, only half-joking. Jared chuckles and pulls a stool up next to his chair. 

“You didn’t think it hurt last time,” Jared reminds him. “I remember you liking it.” 

“I had enough tequila in me to sedate an elephant.” Katie slides up to his chair and pulls on a pair of bright blue latex gloves, smirking at him. She scrubs the spot over his heart with an alcohol swab and then presses the decal in place. 

“How’s that?” She asks, holding a mirror up for Jensen to look into. “Are we good to go?” 

Jensen looks at the decal, at the loops and points of Jared’s signature, and then turns his gaze to Jared’s face. His boyfriend’s eyes are bright, lips curved up in a smile, and Jensen lifts his fingers to touch Jared’s cheek as he nods. 

“Ink it up, my dear,” Jensen tells her, and she grins at him as she grabs her tattoo gun from the tray. His heart hammers even more wildly and Jared takes his hand, fingers threading through his as Katie shifts into place. 

“You’re awesome,” Jared tells him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

“And don’t you ever – oh, _shit_.” He hisses as the needle touches his skin and Katie chuckles, waiting for him to settle before continuing. “Tequila definitely helped.” 

Jared squeezes his hand again, eyes locked on the needle marking Jensen’s skin. Jensen takes a breath and holds Jared’s hand as his eyes slip shut and he relaxes into it. After a little while, the pain subsides into an almost pleasant buzz, stinging as it marks him. 

It’s not very long before she’s done, and Jensen hisses as she wipes at it to clear away the excess ink and tiny drops of blood. 

“All done,” she says, and hands Jensen the mirror. 

“Wow.” Jared’s voice is soft and awed, and when Jensen looks in the mirror, Jared’s fingertips are just underneath the ink, where his skin is bright pink and raw. Jensen swallows hard at the sight of it, heart swelling and emotions tipping over. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jensen says aloud, and Katie grins proudly as Jared kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“You two are too cute,” she says. “Go ahead and switch places while I switch out my needle, and we’ll mark Jared up nice and pretty for you too.” 

“I love you,” Jared says when she turns around, lips hot against Jensen’s mouth. “Love you so much.” 

“Mm, love you.” Jensen kisses him soundly before sitting up, going over to a larger mirror to inspect his tattoo as Jared gets his shirt off to climb into the chair. Katie catches him to smear some ointment over the ink and when she covers it with a bandage, he’s almost disappointed. 

“My turn!” Jared says happily, and Jensen rolls his eyes with fond exasperation as he drops down onto the stool and takes his boyfriend’s hand, skin still stinging pleasantly from his new tattoo.

“I’m not drinking nineteen shots, you jizzload.”

“But it’s your birthday!” Jeff slurs, tequila slopping over the side of a shot glass. “The rules of the birthday bash command you!” 

“If I drink that much tequila, I will _die_ ,” Jared responds, taking a sip of his beer. “I promise you that I’ll get drunk and make a fool of myself, but I’m not putting myself into a coma to do it.” 

“You selfish bastard.” Jeff slams back the shot himself, wincing at the burn, and Jared raises a brow. He watches as his brother pours another and thrusts it out, and this time Jared just rolls his eyes as he knocks it back. 

“Mom’s going to be super blown if you give me alcohol poisoning, just saying.”

“She’ll get over it,” Jeff replies, and Jared rolls his eyes as he takes another drink of beer to soothe his throat. 

“Why are you over here bothering me anyway?” Jared asks, and Jeff glowers at him. “Where’s Josh?” 

“Who gives a shit?” Jeff replies harshly, and Jared blinks. “It’s not like we live up each other’s asses.” 

“What’s going on with you two?” 

“Nothing, Jared, shit.” Jeff grabs his beer and cracks it open with the ring on his left hand, a trick that he taught Jensen as soon as he was old enough to drink. Jared had never been able to master it because, well, he doesn’t wear rings. “Happy fuckin’ birthday.” 

“Ooookay.” Jared watches as Jeff turns to slip back into the crowd, and thoughtfully takes another sip of his beer. He skims the crowd of people all packed into Josh and Jeff’s apartment. This is his birthday party, for all intents and purposes, but he knows less than half of the people in attendance. Par for the course, he supposes. 

“Hey, hey. Padalecki.” Jared suddenly has an armful of inebriated Misha, and he quirks a brow as Misha kisses his cheek. “Happy birthday.” 

“My, my. Aren’t you friendly tonight?” Misha rolls his eyes and gets up on his toes to press his temple to Jared’s cheek. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m supposed to fetch you for a private party on the balcony,” Misha tells him quietly, and Jared chuckles when Misha’s lips find the bolt of his jaw.

“Okay, you’re trashed,” Jared says fondly, arm tightening around his waist. “And while I quite enjoy this warm and fuzzy side of you, perhaps we should find our boyfriends before they punish us with death.” 

“They’re on the balcony,” Misha says, tugging Jared through the crowd. “James has your boyfriend.” 

“That’s nine different levels of ominous,” Jared mutters, and Misha gives him a toothy grin before opening the door to the balcony and dragging him out onto it. He shuts the door behind them, shutting out most of the noise from inside. James and Jensen are sitting on the floor, backs pressed up against the railing with Jensen tucked up under James’s shoulder.

It used to be that Jared would always find Jensen out here smoking a cigarette, and he’s glad that’s no longer the case. He’s so proud of Jensen for quitting and sticking to it, and he smiles indulgently down at his boyfriend. 

“Trade you,” Jared offers, nudging Misha forward without letting go of his waist. James grins up at him and lifts his arm from Jensen’s shoulder. Misha takes Jensen’s hand and hauls him up, kissing his cheek with a smacking sound before taking his place. Jensen tips forward into Jared’s arms, and they both hiss at the pressure on their new tattoos. 

“You’re such a traditionalist,” James says with mock disdain, winking at Jared as he and Jensen settle down onto the floor across from them. “I have something for you.” 

“I hope-slash-assume that it’s illegal.” Jared tilts his head up as Jensen’s lips find the sensitive spot on his neck just before he sucks Jared’s earlobe into his mouth. Jared rubs his back and rewards him with a soft moan. Misplaced oral fixation or not, it feels really good. “Because I feel like I have some catching up to do to reach the levels of fucked up that you all seem to have achieved.” 

“You’re in luck, then.” James grins at him as he pulls a plastic bag from his pocket and extracts a joint. “I’m not sharing this shit with anyone else. It’s for you and yours on the glorious occasion of your birth.” 

“And me,” Misha says happily, nuzzling James’s jaw with a smile. “Me too.” 

“I love stoned Misha,” Jared chuckles, and Jensen laughs into his neck before peppering the skin with soft kisses. “James, will you do the honors?” 

James grins and pulls the joint between his lips, Misha’s eyes on it as he lights the end and inhales deeply. His eyes slip shut and he holds the joint between two fingers as he tips his head back to exhale. Jared leans forward to take it, and James opens his eyes to look at him. 

“Take it easy, sparky.” Jared flips him off and then takes a long, slow drag, eyes slipping shut as his lungs fill with smoke. He thumbs at Jensen’s mouth and then turns his head, opening his mouth against Jensen’s and exhaling. Jensen hums happily and flicks his tongue over Jared’s lips before pulling away. 

Jensen exhales and takes his own hit, handing it over to Misha before burying his fingers in Jared’s hair to shotgun the smoke back to him. 

It’s not long before they’re stoned, the alcohol just making everything more fuzzy and relaxed as they bask in the balmy night air. 

“Thanks James,” Jared says slowly, shivering at the feel of Jensen’s tongue behind his ear. “You’re the best.” 

“It’s good to be king.” James turns his head to catch Misha’s lips in a kiss and Jared smiles at them fondly even as a lazy spark of arousal flips over in his belly. He pulls Jensen onto his lap and presses their mouths together, teeth scraping across his lower lip. 

Both couples lose themselves in each other for a bit, relaxed and happy. Jared slips his hands under Jensen’s shirt, tracing patterns at the base of his spine while sucking on his tongue. 

Their quiet little bubble of stoned solitude is popped when the sliding glass door opens and Josh stumbles out onto it, knocking over an empty beer bottle and sending it skittering across the pavement. 

“James, goddamnit.” That’s all the warning they get before Josh points a bottle of Febreze at them and pulls the trigger. Jensen pulls away from Jared’s mouth, shrinking away from the falling mist like a startled animal. “If your stoner ass gets me evicted, I’m going to kick you in the taint.” 

“Fine!” James coughs and waves his hand in front of his face. “We’re about done anyway, asshole.” 

“Give me a hit and I won’t 86 you from my party,” Josh replies, dropping the Febreze and settling himself down on the other side of James. 

“I guess I can share with our gracious host,” James says amiably, bringing the almost-dead joint back to his lips to light it. “Want to grab Jeff?” 

“No,” Josh replies, and Jared raises a brow. He doesn’t have time to dwell on the reaction, however, before Jensen sets his teeth to Jared’s earlobe and tugs. 

“Jared,” he breathes hotly, hand curling around Jared’s thigh to squeeze. “Jared, I need to go to the bathroom. And I need you to come with me. Please?” 

“Go now,” Josh says, voice tight from the smoke in his lungs. “Because if I have to hear my baby brother beg for it, I will throw myself off this balcony.” 

“What about me?” Misha asks with a sly grin. “Want to hear me beg for it?” 

“You people sicken me.” 

Jared laughs and hauls himself up off of the floor, dragging Jensen up with him. Jared leans over to kiss both James and Misha on the cheek, even pecking Josh on the forehead before standing up. 

“Thanks guys,” Jared says warmly. “I’m gonna go get laid now.” 

James and Misha cheer loud enough to barely conceal Josh’s groan of disgust, and Jared cackles as Jensen drags him back into the apartment. The bathroom is unoccupied, and Jared pushes Jensen into it before locking the door behind them. 

“I want you so bad,” Jensen says as he pulls his shirt over his head, eyes glassy and bright as he backs up against the counter. Jared grabs him by the hips and lifts him up onto the counter, groaning as their mouths meet in a hungry kiss. 

“Gonna let me fuck you?” Jared bites at Jensen’s bottom lip, tugs just enough to make him moan. “Right here with all those people on the other side of the door?” 

“Yes, fuck. Do it.” Jared kisses his way down Jensen’s neck and chest, stopping when his lips reach the edge of the bandage covering the tattoo. He grabs the corner of it and rips it off, making Jensen hiss as he pulls back to look at the ink. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is?” Jared rubs his thumb over the tattoo, still slick with ointment. Jensen whimpers and tugs at the hem of Jared’s shirt, mindless with lust. Jared pulls his own shirt off and Jensen pulls his own bandage off, leaning forward to press his lips just below it. 

“Mine,” Jensen says hotly, biting at the sensitive skin just below the tattoo. “Want you in me.” 

Jared growls and tugs hard on Jensen’s waistband, making him nearly slip from the counter. His arms fly out as he tries to keep his balance, sending various bottles rolling across the counter to drop to the floor. His shoulders connect with the mirror and Jared gets his clothes off, leaning between Jensen’s legs to eat at his mouth as he kicks off his own pants and underwear. 

He grabs Jensen’s hips and tugs him to the edge of the counter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they kiss. 

Someone bangs on the door and Jensen pulls away, nails scraping down Jared’s back hard enough to sting. 

“Occupied!” Jared laughs and grips the back of Jensen’s neck, squeezing hard as their mouths meet again. 

“Fuck, Jen.” Jared pulls him off the counter and spins him around to bite at the back of his neck. Jensen keens and grips the edge of the counter to stay upright, pitching forward when Jared fits his hips snugly against his ass. He knocks over a bottle of mouthwash and reaches up to slap his palm against the mirror. 

Jared kisses and licks his way down Jensen’s back, stopping only to bite at the knobs of bone, to suck marks into the wings of his shoulder blades. He drops to his knees and spreads Jensen open with his thumbs, leaning in to lave at Jensen’s hole with his tongue. 

Jensen cries out loud enough to spur Jared on, to press his mouth to that hole and get it nice and wet, teeth scraping over tightly furled muscle. He wastes no time in sliding one finger in, crooking it up expertly to rub at Jensen’s prostate. 

“Please, please, please.” Jensen pants the word out over and over, scrambling at the counter and slapping at the mirror, pushing back against Jared’s questing finger to feel more. “Fuck me, baby. Want your cock, _please_. I need it.” 

“Mm, love it when you beg.” Jared grins devilishly against Jensen’s spit-slick skin, tongue teasing at his hole as he slides a second finger in. “Again.” 

“Jesus. _Please_.” Jensen spreads his legs wider, clenching down around Jared’s fingers. “I’ll be so good for you, baby. Come on, want your cock. Give it to me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Jared grins and curls his tongue around the knob of bone at the base of Jensen’s spine before grabbing the lube from the pocket of his jeans. He slicks his bare cock and lines up, reaching out to grab the back of Jensen’s neck and squeeze as he pushes in. “There you go, Jen. How’s that?” 

Jensen doesn’t answer with words, but he lets out a loud moan, pushing back against Jared’s dick even though Jared knows it burns, knows he didn’t prep him enough. But that’s okay, he can take it. 

Jared fucks into him, thrusts hard and rough, and he looks up to catch their reflection in the mirror. Jensen’s signature stands out starkly on his chest, skin rosy red fading into tan around the mark. The sight spurs Jared on, makes him thrust hard enough for Jensen to yelp and knock over a cup of toothbrushes with his flailing hands. 

Jared leans forward to slip his arm under Jensen’s chest and haul him backwards, making him lift up onto his toes as Jared fucks up into him. Jared wraps his hand loosely around Jensen’s neck, thumbing at his jaw as he lets out a grunt. 

“Look at us, so fuckin’ hot.” Jared squeezes Jensen’s neck just a bit, just enough to make him gasp and grind down hard on Jared’s dick. “My name on you forever, Jensen, fuck.” 

“I love it,” Jensen pants out, reaching back to grip Jared’s hip while he keeps his other hand on the counter to keep them from pitching forward. “Harder, Jared. Wanna feel you for days.”

Jared lets out a growl and pulls Jensen’s hips back, pushing down between his shoulder blades to bend him over. Jensen braces himself on the counter, crying out when Jared takes him by the hips and thrusts even harder. The room is full of noise, their pants and groans of pleasure, the slapping of their skin. 

Jared grips Jensen by the hair, fisting his fingers in the strands as he holds him in place. The need to take, to _own_ , is nearly overpowering, and what’s better is that Jensen _lets_ him. Wants it, even. He’ll let Jared mark him up and come back begging for more. It’s fucking intoxicating. 

“Yes, Jared, c’mon.” Jensen swivels his hips and looks at Jared over his shoulder, lids heavy and lips swollen. “Touch me, baby.” 

Jared lifts a hand to scrub at Jensen’s mouth before reaching around to curl his fingers around Jensen’s cock, stiff and wet in his hand. Jensen jerks and lets out a soft cry, hardening even further at Jared’s touch. He strokes just this side of rough, angling his hips so the head of his cock hits Jensen’s prostate on every stroke. 

He loves Jensen so goddamn much, wants to make him feel so good, wants to make him scream until he can’t even breathe. It’s all too much, senses overwhelmed as Jensen comes with a shout of Jared’s name. His ass clenches down around Jared’s cock, pulls him inside so sweetly, and Jared slides his hand through the mess on Jensen’s stomach as his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. 

He marks Jensen up on the inside, pulsing thickly inside of him as he buries his face between Jensen’s shoulders and bites down on the skin hard enough to bruise. Jensen barely flinches, just thrusts his hand back to touch whatever part of Jared he can reach. 

He’s trembling, hips still twitching like they do when he gets well and truly fucked. He’s breathing Jared’s name, whimpering softly, and Jared feels such a surge of possessiveness and love that he wraps his arms around Jensen’s body and squeezes, lips pressing against the bite mark on his skin. 

He slips out of Jensen and spins him around, knocking his legs apart and replacing his cock with two fingers as he presses their mouths together. He swallows Jensen’s cry as his fingers find his prostate and rub insistently at it, sucks on Jensen’s tongue as he tenses up and trembles. 

“Jared – fuck, Jared.” He reaches between them to get his hand around Jensen’s half-hard cock, stroking it back to hardness as he fingers him. “Oh god, I can’t – “ 

“You will,” Jared promises hotly against his open mouth, biting at his lips as he rubs insistently at the head of Jensen’s cock. “Gonna come again for me.” 

Jensen collapses back against the counter, head hitting the mirror with a soft thunk. Jared lifts him onto the counter and looks down at the mess between his legs, come dripping from his wrist down onto the marble below. 

“Mm, baby.” Jared takes a deep breath to steady himself, quelling the urgency inside of him. He looks up at Jensen, flushed and panting, before pulling his fingers out and sliding his dick back inside. Jensen whimpers and Jared leans over to set his mouth to Jensen’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin as he thrusts shallowly. “Feel good?” 

“Always does,” Jensen replies, wrapping his arms loosely around Jared’s neck, eyes closed and forehead wrinkled as Jared swivels his hips. “Could do this forever.” 

“Mm, gonna fill you up,” Jared promises, catching Jensen’s mouth again as he squeezes his cock, thumbing at the bundle of nerves under the head. Jensen’s breath hitches and he digs his fingernails into the meat of Jared’s back, sweat stinging the marks as Jensen comes again, spurting weakly against his stomach. “There we go.” 

It’s not long before he shoots again, adding to the mess inside of Jensen and kissing him wetly. Jared loves to fuck when they’re stoned, when the seconds drag out and everything feels better, fuzzy and sharp all at once. 

“So full,” Jensen mumbles, fingers burying themselves in Jared’s hair. “Love you.” 

“Mm, c’mere.” Jared wraps an arm around Jensen’s neck and tugs, pulling him forward until he’s barely resting against the counter, Jared holding him up almost completely, so he can press their bodies together without pulling out just yet. They kiss lazily and Jared runs his fingertips up Jensen’s trembling thighs, and they both hiss when Jared pulls out. He sets him back down, swallowing hard as he looks up.

Jensen looks like the definition of sin, leaning back against the mirror with his legs splayed wide, puffy little hole leaking Jared’s come, his hand smearing his own into his stomach. 

“Jesus, look at you,” Jared whispers, and Jensen’s lips quirk up into a smile. 

“Happy birthday,” Jensen pants, and beckons Jared forward with a crook of his finger. “I hope you liked your present.” 

“Loved it. Twice, even,” Jared replies, chuckling softly against Jensen’s mouth. He cups Jensen’s cheek in his hand and kisses him, peaceful and quiet, and then nearly jumps as someone pounds on the door. He’d nearly forgotten where they were. 

“Are you two sinners about done in there?” It’s Jeff’s voice, irritated, drunk, and amused all at once. “We’ve had to divert restroom traffic to the Mexican restaurant across the street because of you two animals. Hurry it up!” 

Jared and Jensen laugh, foreheads tipped together and fingertips on each other’s cheeks. They meet each other’s eye with fond smiles, and Jared drags Jensen off of the counter with a soft kiss. 

Another birthday in the can, and somehow it was even better than the last.

\--James--

James loves it when Misha laughs.

It’s something he does more often lately, since they’ve gotten together. It makes him proud to think that he did that, that he put the smile on Misha’s face. 

Misha is laughing now, chuckling into James’s neck as he drags him through the front door. 

“I have to pee.” Misha says this like it’s the punch line to a joke, something entirely amusing. “Can’t believe they just locked themselves in the bathroom like that. They were so _loud_.” 

“I can believe it,” James responds with a chuckle. “Boys will be boys. Come on, sweets. Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Bathroom,” Misha says resolutely, clutching to James like he’s the only thing keeping him upright. At this point, he very well may be. “Are you okay to drive?” 

“It’s a little late to be asking me that,” James chuckles. “Considering we’re already home, but yeah. I didn’t have anything to drink.” 

“Oh. I did.” 

“I’m aware.” James turns his head to catch Misha’s lips in a quick kiss. “You’re cute when you’re drunk.” 

“’m not cute.” Misha pouts, and James’s laugh is cut off by Misha’s mother rounding the corner. She’s dressed in sweats and an old robe, a glass of water in one hand. “Heeeey, Mom.” 

“Looks like you two had a good night.” She quirks an eyebrow, amused. She looks like Misha, same big blue eyes and wavy brown hair. James sort of loves her by proxy.

“That we did,” James tells her. “I just wanted to make sure Misha got home safe, you know? Tuck him in good and proper.” 

“You’re a sweet boy,” she tells him, voice drawling and low like maybe she partied a little too hard as well. “Just stay here for the night, yeah? It’s late. No reason for you to go back out into the world.” 

Misha laughs loud at that, head tipping back and lips stretched wide. He seems to remember that she isn’t in on the joke and slaps his hand over his mouth, eyes crinkled at the corners as he tries to silence himself. James rolls his eyes and rubs his back. 

“I’ll take you up on that, thanks.” She smiles at him and James smiles right back as he drags Misha towards the stairs. 

“Goodnight, boys.” 

“Night!” Misha calls out, clutching at James’s waist as they climb the stairs together. They slip into the bathroom and Misha relieves himself while James brushes his teeth, and then they switch places. 

“You’re still winning the game,” Misha comments as they wash their hands together, fighting for space in the small sink. 

“No thanks to you.” James grabs Misha’s hands, rubbing at them under the spray to rinse the soap away. “You almost blew it.” 

“Oh, I’ll blow you,” Misha says, voice rough and warm against James jaw. He shudders and turns off the sink, turning to kiss the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “C’mon, take me to bed.” 

“Or lose you forever?” James asks with a smirk, taking Misha by the wrist to drag him across the hall and into his bedroom. Misha wrinkles his nose and spins them around, pushing James backwards so he stumbles and lands on the bed. 

“Nah.” Misha pulls his shirt off and climbs onto the bed on all fours, crawling forward until he’s propped up over James. He swallows hard at the sight, Misha so long and lean, muscles bunching under soft tan skin. “Pretty sure you’re stuck with me.” 

James grins, reaching up to touch Misha’s cheek before flipping them over and pinning him to the bed. Misha makes a sound when James kisses him, something soft and pleased, and James sighs in return. They quickly rid themselves of their clothes and James wastes no time in slipping between Misha’s parted thighs, gasping as their naked hips make contact. 

“Sure you’re not too drunk for this?” James is grinning teasingly as he reaches down to rub at Misha’s hole, making him arch up and let out a pleased hum. 

“Never.” Misha smiles and wraps a leg around James’s hips. “Doesn’t matter anyway. Gonna make you do all the work.”

“Ass.” Misha hisses when James slips a finger inside, no prep to speak of, and James presses a kiss to his lips. Misha licks his way into his mouth as James preps him, fingers slick with the lube hidden under Misha’s pillow. 

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Misha opens his eyes, catching James’s attentive gaze as he pushes inside. Misha bites his lip and digs his fingertips into James’s spine, arching up to press their chests together as his mouth falls open. 

“James,” Misha breathes once he bottoms out. “Mm, hey, James?” 

“Yeah?” His voice is shaky, breathless as he swivels his hips a bit, sinking in as deep as he can. Misha smiles softly, damp lips quirking up as he reaches out to palm James’s cheek. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Misha says it easy, like it’s not some huge declaration, like it’s something they say every day. James’s breath leaves him quick like a punch, heart clenching happily at the words. His arms are shaking and he stops holding himself up, instead settles his weight down on top of Misha and moves his hips, pulling out only to push in slow and steady. 

“Ditto, sweets,” James replies quietly, like anything loud will break the spell. “Like you don’t even know.” 

Misha smiles again, tongue trapped between his gleaming teeth, and James leans in to press his mouth to that brilliant grin.

\--Jared--

“Why did I get a tux with a cummerbund? That’s such an ugly word. Cummerbund. It sounds like a sex act, doesn’t it? Something like – “

“Chad, stop talking.” Josh pinches the bridge of his nose and props his head up on his hand, slumping slightly over the side of the couch. “Just – for the love of all that is holy, shut your mouth.” 

“Well then,” Chad says primly, sitting up straighter and tugging on his lapels. Jared smirks and smoothes his hands down his thighs. “Someone’s in a mood.” 

“A violent one,” Josh replies calmly, inspecting his fingernails with the utmost concentration. “So pick your words carefully. The fewer the better.” 

Jared snorts and drops the remote when he lands on a rerun of _How I Met Your Mother_. He, Josh, and Chad are all in various states of dress, tuxedo pieces scattered over the furniture like massacred swaths of black fabric. Jared is toying with his bowtie, wrapping it around his fingers and tugging on the ends. He needs Jensen to tie it, but he’s currently shut up in Josh’s bedroom with Sandy and Sophia while they get ready. 

“Where’s Jeff?” Jared asks. He hasn’t seen or heard from his brother all day, and they’re supposed to be meeting James and Misha at the benefit in an hour. 

“How the hell should I know?” Josh bites out, and Jared raises a brow. “Contrary to popular belief, and unlike you and Jensen, we function just fine without our heads up each other’s asses.” 

“Why don’t we try that again,” Jared suggests. “With a little less asshole this time.” Josh rolls his eyes and scrubs his hand over his face before looking over at Jared. 

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday,” Josh tells him, and he doesn’t exactly look happy about it. “But his tux is gone, so I’m assuming he’s going to meet us there. Happy?” 

“Yes.” Jared and Chad share a look and Jared turns to face Josh again. “What crawled up your ass?” 

“Obviously not Jeff,” Chad mutters, and Josh throws his nearly full water bottle at him. It hits the center of his chest and Chad hisses, rubbing at the spot. “Okay, _jesus_.” 

“Aww, is someone feeling a bit persnickety?” Jared asks with an exaggerated pout, reaching over to pinch Josh’s cheek. 

“I will punch you,” Josh says slowly, and Jared pats his cheek before pulling his hand away. “Until you die.” 

“No you won’t,” Jared replies smarmily. “You still feel too guilty about the last time. I’m safe from your angry little fists.” 

“Maybe that’s what I want you to think.” Josh crosses his arms and slumps down on the sofa, completely wrinkling his pants. “Maybe I’m just lulling you into a false sense of security so I can hit your stupid face when you’re least expecting it.” 

“Love you too, dude.” Jared chuckles and shoots off a quick text to his brother, confirming that he is, in fact, meeting them at the benefit. He sighs and stretches, looking over at his shoulder at the bedrooms. “Jesus, what are they doing in there?”

“Girls will be girls,” Josh mutters, and Jared sighs happily when his back pops. “And they will do girly shit.” 

“Jensen’s in there,” Jared reminds him, and Josh looks over at him. 

“Your point being?” 

Jared just rolls his eyes and chuckles softly under his breath. They’ll be out soon, surely. 

Hopefully.

\--Jensen--

Jensen is currently living the straight man’s dream.

He’s lying on Josh’s bed in nothing but a pair of tuxedo pants, watching an old lacrosse game on ESPN while Sandy and Sophia run around in their underwear and fuss with each other’s hair and make-up. He looks away from a particularly interesting play to see Sandy dusting some sort of shimmery powder on Sophia’s cleavage, and then turns his eyes back to the game. 

He isn’t exactly sure why they dragged him in here, but he assumes it has something to do with him filling their gay friend quota. He’s allowed to see them naked simply because he has no desire to, and if they get a kick out of having Jensen in the room while they strut around in lace undergarments, who is he to deny them? 

“Girls, we’re cutting it a little close.” Jensen sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, tilting his head to the side as Sandy shimmies her way into a dark violet dress. 

It is sort of fascinating to watch the teenage female get ready for a formal event. Jensen really didn’t know how many creams and pressed powders and sprays went into creating such lovely works of art. 

“You two are beautiful, you know.” Jensen says it because he means it, not because he has an ulterior motive, not because he wants to get into their pants, and they know it. Somehow his compliments mean more to them, judging by the way they smile at him. He has long given up trying to understand how they work.

“You’re sweet,” Sophia says, and leans over to kiss his cheek. She smells like fruit, sweet and almost sticky, and Jensen reaches out to pat her bare hip. 

“Uh oh. We have a problem.” Sandy turns to face them, and Sophia lets out a soft, disappointed noise. It takes Jensen a little longer, but he spots it – Sandy’s bra, a black lace number, isn’t fully covered by the purple straps of her dress. “Shit.” 

“Do you have another bra?” Sophia asks, trying valiantly to tuck the straps underneath the dress. Sophia is still in her underwear, a pink polka-dotted bra with matching panties, and Jensen takes a moment to think about how uncomfortable the underwear looks, dipping into the crack of her ass like that.

“Not here.” Sandy pouts, and Jensen gets up to cross over to them. “What do I do?” 

“Looks like you’re gonna have to lose the bra,” Jensen tells her, because that seems like the only logical solution. “Will the dress work without it?” 

“It should,” Sophia says, and she pushes Sandy’s hair out the way to unzip her dress. Sandy lets it hang around her hips and unclasps her bra, letting it slip down her arms to fall to the floor. Jensen looks away from the swell of her breasts as some show of propriety, but she really doesn’t seem to mind if he looks. 

Gay or not, Jensen is smart enough to know that his brother is one lucky man. 

“Hey, are you guys about – _oh my god_.” 

“Jared!” Sandy shrieks and jumps forward, directly into Jensen’s arms. He hisses as her bare chest presses against his own, and wraps an arm around her to try to cover her up. He looks up at his boyfriend, who is just standing there gaping like a fish, and then over to Sophia who crosses her arms over her chest, but does little else to cover up. 

“Dude, we’re _changing_!” Sandy says, words muffled against Jensen’s chest. He’s laughing – he just can’t help it – and he can feel Sandy’s flushed cheek against his skin. 

“I didn’t think you’d be naked!” Jared’s voice is pitched high, and there’s a pink blush staining his cheekbones. “Why are you naked? Jensen’s in here!” 

“ _And_?” Sophia asks, and Jared opens and closes his mouth a few times. Jensen chuckles and rubs Sandy’s bare back, trying to ignore the awkward, foreign feeling of having a pair of bare tits pressed against him. 

“This is a gross miscarriage of justice!” Jared declares, instead of apologizing or leaving the room or any of the other things he could possibly be doing. “You’re discriminating against me. I’m not exactly sure how, but you are. I’m really pretty sure that this is a hate crime.” 

“I’m gay,” Jensen offers, just to fuck with him. It’s worth it to see the outraged expression on Jared’s face, and he buries a laugh into Sandy’s soft hair. 

“Uh, as the guy who had your dick in his ass last night, I feel fairly confident in saying ‘ditto’.” 

“Yeah, but you’re recently inducted.” Jensen squeezes Sandy tighter against him and she giggles and slaps lightly at his chest. “I’ve been a card carrying member for years. Getting to see tits is a privilege, Padalecki. Not a right. You have to earn that.” 

“Hate crime!” Jared says again, and Sandy laughs into Jensen’s shoulder. It makes her chest jiggle in a distressingly unfamiliar way, and Jensen is reaching down her back to gather the fabric of her dress in his fist when the door swings open again.

“What’s going on in here?” Josh steps around the door, looks over at Jensen and Sandy, and freezes. He opens his mouth, closes it with a snap, and furrows his brow. He looks over at Jared and then back again, scratching at his temple with his fingertip. “Okay so,” he starts, “I never mentally prepared myself for this. I sort of thought it would be moot right around the time that Jensen cried when he broke his Little Mermaid VHS tape.” 

“That was a devastating experience!” 

“You were _twelve_!” Josh responds. He lets out a breath and holds up his hands in surrender. “Okay, little brother, please explain to me why you have your supposedly gay arms around my half-naked girlfriend.” 

“I guess it’s time we told you,” Jensen says with a resigned sigh. “Sandy and I have been carrying on a torrid affair right under your unsuspecting noses. She introduced me to the world of heterosexual sex, and I’m never turning back.” 

“Okay,” Jared says dazedly. He shifts his hips slightly, and Jensen raises a brow. “I have the most awkward boner right now.” 

“Dude!” Josh looks over at Jared with a baffled, disgusted expression that quickly turns to exasperation when Jared doesn’t pull his eyes away from the sight of Jensen and Sandy tangled up together. He punches Jared hard on the arm, and he finally looks over at Josh as he grips his bicep with a wincing pout. “That’s my girlfriend! And my little brother, you sick fuck.” 

“Okay but like, are you aware of how _scorchingly hot_ your girlfriend and little brother are?” Jared’s eyes flicker back to Jensen, who rolls his eyes in fond exasperation and blows him a kiss. “My teenage hormones sort of value that over things like common sense. Or morals. Or –“ 

“Or, the more likely scenario,” Jensen cuts in, “is Jared is an impolite asshole who never learned to _knock_ , so if the two of you would kindly fuck off, we’ll all get dressed and never speak of this again.” 

“Hey guys, what’s going on in there?” 

“Chad, I swear to god,” Josh shouts over his shoulder. “If you step foot in this room you will not live to see puberty.”

Chad lets out a haughty scoff but doesn’t enter the room, and Jensen pulls Sandy’s dress up, curling himself protectively around her as she slips her arms through the straps. 

“You all are so mean to him,” Sophia comments as she removes her dress from its hanger. 

“It builds character,” Josh replies absently, eyes fixed stubbornly on Sandy as she adjusts her dress. “He’ll thank us in his memoirs.”

“Get out, the both of you,” Jensen says, curling his fingers around the tops of Sandy’s shoulders. “And Jared? You and I are going to get physical later.” 

“Yes!” 

“Not the sexy kind.” 

“Aw man.” Jared pouts and spins around, pushing Josh by the shoulder. “Let’s go. Your stupid naked girlfriend got me in trouble.” 

“Mhm.” Josh wraps his arm around Jared in a headlock. “Come on, kid. Hey, on a completely unrelated note, did you know that if you beat someone with a rubber hose, it won’t leave any marks? Here, I’ll show you.” 

The door clicks shut and Jensen rolls his eyes as he takes a step back to look at the girls. They all crack up at the same time, and Sophia, now covered in a gauzy peach-colored number, wipes at the glitter on his chest with a tissue. 

“You girls are bad for my health,” Jensen tells them, and Sandy gets up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He can feel the air cooling on the smudge of colored gloss she left behind, and he wrinkles his nose. “Why do I put up with any of you?” 

“Because you’re a prince,” Sophia replies in her smoky voice. “Now get your ass in that tux. I want to see you all cleaned up.” 

“Yes dear,” Jensen replies, bowing deeply before retrieving the scattered pieces of his tuxedo from Josh’s bed. “Just promise not to cry when I’m prettier than you. I don’t want you to ruin your make-up.”

\--Misha--

isha never thought he’d have a steady boyfriend, let alone a rich steady boyfriend that would dress him up in tuxedos and drag him to fancy charity events at hotels in downtown Los Angeles that he never thought he’d ever have a reason to step foot into.

Yet here he is, clean shaven and being choked half to death by a bowtie while said boyfriend introduces him to various people, one arm slung casual yet possessive around his waist. 

To say that Misha is out of his element would be a massive fucking understatement. 

“You’re doing great,” James tells him once they’re finally able to drop into their chairs at their designated table, and he looks over to see the grateful smile on James’s face. “I know this sucks, but it means a lot that you came.” 

“Anything to have you in my debt forever.” Misha grins but leans in to bump their shoulders together, and James smiles warmly at him. Misha still isn’t used to being looked at like that, and it sort of throws him through a loop and leaves him breathless every single time. “Besides, how can I pass up an open bar?” 

“That’s the spirit.” James laughs and Misha looks up to see their friends spilling into the ballroom. Jared gets up on his toes, towering over everyone to look around. Misha raises his hand and Jared smiles when he spots them. He takes Jensen’s hand and leads the group over, and Misha takes a moment to wonder over just how damn attractive those kids are. They clean up nice – especially Jensen, all clean of stubble and hair combed back. He does look classy and elegant, that fucker. 

“This is insane,” Jensen says as he takes the seat next to Misha, for which he is grateful. Misha hasn’t ever really had someone that he considered a best friend, but if he had to choose one, it’d probably be Jensen. It’s sort of funny that they bonded over their bitchiness and general dislike of people, but hey, whatever works. 

It’s nice to have someone to lie on the floor and get stoned with while their boyfriends are out being shiny happy people who like to hug everyone. 

“My, my. Don’t you kids clean up nice?” James sounds entirely too pleased with himself, and Misha rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his champagne. He doesn’t really like the taste of it, but it’s free and the bubbles tickle his nose in a pleasant sort of way, so he keeps going back to it. “Wait, we’re missing one. Where’s Jeff?”

“He’s on his way,” Jared answers. Misha isn’t surprised to see him immediately reaching for one of the trays of hors d’oeuvres on their table. “He said he had to pick up his date, whoever that might be.” 

“I can take a guess at what she’s not,” Misha offers, and Jensen snorts as he leans forward to steal his champagne. 

“Of legal age?” Jensen guesses, and Jared laughs around a cracker smeared with expensive cheese. 

“A Mensa member?” Jared adds. Everyone looks over at Josh expectantly, but he’s fiddling with his fancy cloth napkin. 

“What’s up, man?” James asks. “Ragging on Jeff for his shitty taste in women is like our national pastime. You’ve got nothing?” 

“Her name’s Kelli with an _i_ who is putting herself through cosmetology school as a bartender who may or may not strip on slow nights,” Josh says with a shrug. “Any joke we make at this point would just be redundant. I’m gonna hit the open bar.” 

“Can you bring me a vodka red bull?” Jensen calls out, and then rolls his eyes when Josh just flicks his hand. “He’s been like this all day. Did him and Jeff have a lover’s spat?” 

“I think he’s a lot more upset than he wants to let on about Jeff moving out,” Sandy says quietly, and Jensen lets out a sympathetic noise. Misha spots Jeff and the leggy bottle-blonde that must be his date approaching the table, and hisses out a warning. 

“Hey guys!” Jeff raises an eyebrow as he comes up to the table. “Why so serious?” 

“This string quartet blows,” Jensen says quickly, and everyone makes the appropriate noises of agreement and disapproval. Jeff doesn’t look entirely convinced, and his eyes linger on the empty seat next to Sandy for a long moment, but he finally smiles and gestures towards his date. 

“Guys, this is Kelli.” She lets out a little giggle and waves at them, and Misha notices that she has kind of a dead-behind-the-eyes look about her. Jeff always did know how to pick ‘em. “Kelli, this is everyone. Some of them are related to me, and some of them are gay, but none of them are really all that important.”

Jeff grins at his own stupid joke but Kelli glances around with a slightly confused expression on her face. Jensen snorts into his champagne flute and Misha reaches over to snatch it away from him as Jeff pulls Kelli’s chair out for her. 

Misha and Jensen both jump slightly when Josh suddenly reaches between them to set Jensen’s drink onto the table. “Here,” he says gruffly, and sets another glass in front of Jared. “You still drink Jack and Coke in the absence of your foofy Malibu, right?” 

“Yeah, thanks man.” Jared curls fingers around the glass, and Josh sets a vodka-cran down in front of Sandy before removing his own glass of something brown from the tray from the bar and setting it on the table. He glances over at Jeff and then resolutely looks away from him without so much as a word.

“Wow, awkward,” James says with a nervous chuckle. Misha can practically feel him searching for something to say to break the tension, and Jensen all but slams back his drink. 

Luckily, they’re spared by the lights dimming slightly and the energetic voice of the emcee booming from the speakers. They all turn to face the stage, and Misha reaches out to rest his palm on James’s thigh. 

Well, if anything, the night will at least be interesting.

\--Jared--

Given enough alcohol, one can do anything.

Up to and including surviving a stuffy charity event with a shitty jazz band while the two members of their group that are usually in charge of making sure everyone has a good time are in a fight but pretending not to be. 

The night hasn’t been all bad though, Jared muses. Dinner, which had been served after the emcee heartily thanked James and the other platinum level donors, had been fantastic. Scheming on the older members of the group to keep them supplied with drinks from the open bar had also been fun.

Dinner is over and everyone is roaming around the ballroom for drinks and dancing. Jared has done enough mingling to last a lifetime, seriously. 

He’s had a pleasant, low-grade buzz of arousal thrumming through him ever since he saw Sandy’s tits which, to be fair, didn’t even come close to holding a candle to Jensen in his tux. Jared had been half-tempted to ditch the benefit and drag Jensen into the nearest bedroom, but he resisted. Barely. 

Resisting is a lot harder now that he’s lost count of the amount of free drinks buzzing through him, and Jensen is busy waltzing the fourth or fifth thirty-something around the dance floor. 

He isn’t sure how Jensen started dancing will all of these women (or even where he learned to fucking _waltz_ for that matter) but he suspects that James has something to do with it. 

Jared can’t dance; he’s seriously awful at it. Usually he doesn’t mind making a fool of himself, but here at this fancy event, with everyone dressed to the nines and acting so classy, he felt it was best to put a lid on it. Jensen’s a terrific dancer, and he seems to be happy to finally have a reason to put his skills to use, and Jared is happy to let him. 

Up until a certain point. 

That point was probably the tequila shots he knocked back with Jeff and his floozy of a date, around the same time Jensen untied the knot in his bowtie and popped the top button of his shirt, letting the ends hang on either side of his open collar like something out of a magazine article about Vegas fashion. Or something. 

Whatever, Jared’s drunk and his boyfriend is stupid hot.

“May I cut in?” Jared asks, snagging Jensen around the waist between songs. “I promise not to step on your toes.” 

“In that case.” Jensen smirks when Jared’s arm goes around his waist. “And why do you think I should let you lead? You don’t even know how to dance.” 

“I’m taller,” Jared says simply, and Jensen rolls his eyes fondly. Jared thinks that Jensen’s eyes are going to roll out of his head one day, but that’s okay, as long as he’s the one to make it happen. 

Jensen just laughs, head tipped back to display the long, smooth column of his throat, and he spins Jared around despite their positions. Something warm flips over in Jared’s belly as Jensen laughs, arousal mixing with fondness, and he curls his arm tighter around Jensen’s trim waist. 

“Oh god, it’s like an Animal Planet special.” Jared catches sight of James and Misha over Jensen’s shoulder, both of them with a drink in each hand. 

“And here we witness the majestic gazelle in a rare waltz with a retarded giraffe,” Misha adds in what Jared assumes is supposed to be an Australian accent. 

“Fuck you too, man.” Jared snorts and Jensen waltzes them over towards the wall, spinning away from Jared to lean against it and hold his hand out for a drink. “Retarded giraffe? That shit hurt my feelings.” 

“Aw, poor thing. Here.” Misha holds out one of his drinks and Jared takes it. “You’re beautiful,” he says, and Jared smiles a little into his drink. “When you’re standing still.” 

Jared chokes on his drink and scowls at Misha, who cackles delightedly even as Jensen punches him in the shoulder. Jensen slips his arm around Jared’s waist, hand finding its way under Jared’s tuxedo jacket to press against his lower back. Jared shivers at the touch, all loose-limbed and fuzzy from the liquor, and presses closer to his boyfriend. 

“You know,” James starts thoughtfully, smirking around the rim of his highball glass, “I have it on good authority that some neglectful handyman left a storage closet unlocked near the restrooms.” 

“Would the authority be your cock?” Jensen asks, and Jared smirks as he makes note of James’s berry-red lips and Misha’s severely untidy hair. 

“I’m not at liberty to reveal my sources,” James replies, but his grin says it all. Misha finishes his drink, slamming the glass down on a table before he wraps an arm around James’s waist. “Have fun, kids!” 

Misha whisks him off onto the dance floor and Jensen pushes up on his toes to press his full lips against Jared’s ear. “I say we go find that storage closet,” he whispers enticingly, and Jared shivers. “Because I happen to love the way you move.” 

“As you wish, Buttercup,” Jared replies, and Jensen slaps his ass through his tuxedo pants before turning to head over towards the ballroom doors. They pass a few well-dressed people in the hall, but there’s no one around when Jared finds the door to the storage closet and slips through it. Jensen is right on his heels, and he barely has time to adjust to the dim light before Jensen is slamming him against the wall and eating at his mouth. 

“You’re so fucking hot in this tux,” Jensen breathes, kissing him wetly and biting at his bottom lip. Jared groans and spins them around, pushing Jensen’s wide shoulders back against the wall. 

“Me? Jesus, Jen. Look at _you_.” Jared kisses him again, tongue pushing into his mouth as he reaches up to cup Jensen’s dick through his trousers, thumb tracing the thick line of him. Jensen whimpers into his mouth and Jared wastes no time in getting the pants open, slipping his hand into his briefs to wrap around his dick. Jensen jerks and clutches at Jared’s shoulders, mouth falling open as Jared starts to jerk him. “Mm, yeah. Feel good, baby?” 

Jensen nods and noses at Jared’s jaw until he turns his head, tipping back to give Jensen access to his throat. He mouths at the bolt of his jaw, biting at the curve of it before fixing his mouth to his throat and sucking. Jared’s hard in his pants, leaking, and he turns his head to kiss Jensen’s plush mouth once more before slinking gracefully to his knees. 

“Oh fuck,” Jensen breathes, and Jared grins up at him as he gets Jensen’s pants open and pulls his dick out, flushed hard and leaking at the tip. The sound of laughter filters in from the hall, and it sends a flush down Jared’s spine. They could get caught; anyone could walk in and see Jared on his knees for Jensen. 

He likes that. 

Jensen presses his palm over his mouth, the other hand curling in Jared’s hair as he parts his lips and pulls the wet head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth. He groans at the taste and looks up at Jensen through his lashes. Jensen meets his gaze and threads his fingers through Jared’s hair, tugging softly at the strands as Jared moves up and down on his dick, one hand curled loosely around the base. 

“Jared, goddamn, your _mouth_.” Jensen’s hand moves from Jared’s hair to his cheek, thumb skirting the stretched-wide corner of his mouth as Jared pulls back to curl his tongue around the thick head, moaning softly at the spurt of precome he gets in return. 

Jared shoves his index finger into his mouth alongside Jensen’s dick, getting it nice and wet as he uses his other hand to pull Jensen’s slacks and underwear down. Jensen’s thighs tense in anticipation, spreading when the back of Jared’s hand brushes his balls and knuckles at the soft place behind them. “Please,” Jensen whispers, and Jared rubs at his hole, loosening the muscle before sliding his finger inside at the same moment that he pushes forward and takes Jensen down his throat. 

“Shit, Jay, ‘m close.” Jensen’s whimpering, hips thrusting shallowly forward, ass clenching around Jared’s finger. He slides his middle finger in alongside the first and it’s too dry, but Jensen doesn’t seem to mind when Jared finds his prostate and presses in, massaging the spot insistently as he sucks him. “Oh fuck, gonna – “ 

Jared just hums his approval, pulling his fingers almost all of the way out of his ass before pushing them back in hard, right against the spot his fingers are instinctively drawn to. Jensen slaps his hand over his mouth and bucks forward, shooting hot and thick into Jared’s waiting mouth. Jared swallows what he can, moaning softly when he feels some run down his chin. He pulls back to look up at Jensen, chest heaving with each breath. He reaches up to wipe the come from his chin, but Jensen grabs his wrist to stop him. 

“Come here,” Jensen pants, and Jared slowly gets to his feet. Jensen grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him in, clever tongue cleaning away any traces of his come from Jared’s skin before licking his way into his mouth, kissing with deep, rolling thrusts of his tongue. “Mm, I hope you’re proud of your cocksucking abilities, because _damn_.” 

“Very proud,” Jared says with a chuckle, eyes closing as Jensen licks across his swollen lips. Jensen whirls them around again, smirking as he sinks to the floor in a move so graceful and sexy that Jared could never hope to recreate it. “Mm, gonna suck me, Jen?” 

“Gotta return the favor, don’t I?” Jensen grins up at him, eyes flashing as he works Jared’s dick out of his pants and laps at the head. “You taste so fucking good.” The words come out mumbled against his sensitive flesh, making him shudder as Jensen palms his hips, thumbs tracing the dip of them. 

Jensen takes him in with no hesitation, flat of his tongue so fucking sweet cradling his cock. Jared bites down on his lip to keep from moaning, hand going to the back of Jensen’s head and pulling him in. One hand drops to curl around the base of Jared’s dick, nimble fingers tugging and pulling at slick skin as he bobs up and down. It doesn’t take long at all for him to tense up, thighs trembling as Jensen’s hand dips into his trousers to cup his balls. 

“Jen, shit.” He cradles Jensen’s jaw in his hands, thumbs tracing the elegant slope of his cheekbones as his hips twitch. 

“Give it to me,” Jensen breathes, hot and dirty around his dick, and that along with one more hard suck are all that Jared needs. He bites down on his lip hard enough to bruise, palms grinding down into Jensen’s ears as he empties into his mouth. Jensen moans, swallowing it all and sucking gently until Jared has to pull away. 

He drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Jensen, pulling their bodies tight together in the cramped space. They kiss, tongues tangling lazily before they pull away to grin at each other. 

“That should take the edge off,” Jensen says, eyes shining brightly as he tucks Jared’s hair behind his ear. “Until you can fuck me properly.” 

Jared groans. “Don’t take the tuxes back right away, okay? I have plans. Sexy plans.” 

“Deal,” Jensen chuckles. “We better get back in there before they send out a search party.” Jensen climbs to his feet and holds out his hand to help Jared up. “Come on, I’ll let you buy me a free drink.” 

“Shouldn’t that come before the putting out?” Jared asks, tongue between his teeth. Jensen rolls his eyes as they fix their pants, and Jared pushes Jensen up against the door to steal another soft kiss. 

This whole thing is shaping up to be a pretty good time.

\--Jensen--

Jensen wasn’t quite prepared for just how much he enjoyed seeing Jared in a tuxedo.

It’s not like Jared doesn’t look hot in whatever he wears, but the well-cut fit of the tuxedo definitely was nicer to look at than his ever-present jeans and flip-flops. It hugs his wide shoulders and tapers down to his narrow little waist, pants hugging the curve of his tight ass and hanging loose around his thighs. It’s perfect. 

Not that Jensen is spending too much time looking at his tuxedo. He’s currently in the middle of the dance floor, arms looped around his boyfriend’s waist as they dance together, kissing lazily in the middle of the crowd. The song is a slower number, and Jared has one of his giant hands cupping the back of Jensen’s head as they kiss, and their hips are pressed together as they sway indolently back and forth. 

Jensen’s so drunk, so wholly dedicated to sucking on Jared’s tongue, that it takes him a moment to register the tapping on his shoulder. He pulls away from Jared’s mouth, earning a quiet whimper of protest, and turns his head to see a bespectacled man in his late thirties staring at them with an irritated expression. 

Even in his inebriated state, Jensen guesses what the man is going to say before he even opens his mouth. 

“Could you two tone it down? Or take it elsewhere?” The guy’s lips are pressed into a flat line and his date is trying valiantly to look anywhere but at them. Jensen feels Jared tense up against him, muscles locking up as his hand curls tightly around Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Not dance with my boyfriend, you mean?” Jensen asks, and the guy’s eyes narrow even further. “Get out of here so you don’t have to see us together?” 

“What’s your problem, man?” Jared lets go of Jensen, stepping up next to him and putting his hand low on Jensen’s back. He would never step in front of Jensen, never push him back or do anything to indicate that he thinks that Jensen can’t take care of himself. Jared knows firsthand that he can, and that he will if necessary. But Jared has always been overprotective, long before they even started dating. Between Jared and Josh, Jensen doesn’t think there’s a fight on earth he could lose. 

Jensen likes that Jared stands next to him, never in front of or behind him. It makes him feel fuzzy and warm, like the douchebag eyeballing them so angrily doesn’t even matter. Jensen knows how to pick his battles, but Jared is new at this. He gets so angry sometimes, when people look down on him for who he loves. Jensen wraps his fingers around Jared’s wrist, tugs just once to try and let him know that they can walk away. Jared doesn’t budge. 

“Why couldn’t you just leave us be?” Jared asks when the guy doesn’t respond, eyes almost desperate like he genuinely wants to know. Jensen aches for him in that moment. 

“You don’t need to be all over each other in public,” the guy sneers, and Jared’s eyes narrow dangerously. 

“What about them?” Jared gestures to a straight couple a few feet away, the guy’s hands hugging the girl’s ass as they dance almost lewdly. “They’re fine?” 

The guy doesn’t answer, but the stubborn jut of his chin tells them all they need to know. 

“So what you’re saying is that your generosity extends to underprivileged teens, as long as those teens aren’t gay, huh? That’s where the buck stops. How big of you.” 

“Now you listen here.” The guy steps up to Jared, dark eyes blazing like he doesn’t mind the fact that Jared is half a foot taller than him and built like a brick shithouse. “I don’t appreciate you – “

“Whoa, hey guys!” Josh is suddenly between Jared and the angry man, shoulders pushing Jared back and hands up in front of the guy. Jensen had been so hyper-focused on Jared that he hadn’t even heard Josh approach. “What’s going on over here? Looks like quite an intense little chitchat y’all are having.” 

Josh is drunk, like three sheets to the fucking wind drunk, and Jensen resists the urge to bury his face in his hands. They don’t really seem to be making a scene yet, but a few of the dancing couples have edged slightly away from them. James and Misha amble up to stand on the edge of the little gap they’ve made in the crowd, and Jensen meets James’s questioning gaze with a shrug. James has a whole plate of food in his hand, and Misha is clutching an entire bottle of champagne. 

“I simply told them to tone down their lewd dancing,” the guy says, and it snaps Jensen’s fuzzy mind back to the situation at hand. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. Sure, they were kissing, but they sure as hell weren’t being _lewd_. “I don’t want to look at it.”

“Why?” Josh’s voice is loud over the din of the crowd, and Jensen looks over his shoulder to see Jeff approaching, waving off his whiny date. Oh, this is going to be just _fantastic_. “They’re in love. What’s wrong with that?” 

“Josh,” Jensen says quietly, touched by his brother’s kind, if albeit drunken, proclamation. He reaches forward to touch Josh’s arm but he pulls it away, eyes going almost liquid as Jeff approaches. 

“There’s nothing wrong with two guys loving each other, dude.” Josh wraps his arm around Jeff’s shoulder as he approaches, eyes glassy from all the drinks he’s knocked back. It’s like they haven’t been ignoring each other all night, everything forgotten to present a united front for their brothers. 

“Sure ain’t!” Jeff adds, even though he has no clue what’s going on. Jensen watches as Jared’s shoulders relax a little, and Jensen pulls him back a little to wrap an arm around his waist. They share a look and then turn their gazes back to their brothers, completely ready to let them make fools of themselves as long as it means that they’ll get over this awkward thing between them. 

“I mean, I love Jeff,” Josh slurs, and then blinks a few times to turn and grab Jeff’s cheeks in his hands. He pushes up on his toes and presses his mouth to Jeff’s, who flails for a moment before gripping Josh’s hips and kissing him back. It’s tight-lipped and sort of painful looking, but it’s still a kiss. 

“Oh my god.” Jensen buries a laugh in Jared’s shoulder as the taller boy laughs hysterically. James and Misha both whoop and holler loud enough to earn the attention of quite a few bystanders. Jared nudges Jensen’s shoulder to get him to look at Jeff’s date, who watches the scene with bulging eyes before instantly making her way towards the exit. 

Josh and Jeff pull apart looking a little dazed, and Josh keeps one hand on Jeff’s cheek as he turns his gaze to the awestruck man who started this whole thing. “There’s nothing wrong with me loving Jeff in a non-sexy way,” he says, jabbing his index finger into the startled man’s chest. “Or with them loving each other in a very sexy way.” He uses his jabbing finger to point at Jared and Jensen before sticking it in the man’s chest again. “So why don’t you educate yourself, you ignorant prick.” 

“Well, okay. Wow.” The guy grabs his date’s hand and pulls her through the crowd still gathered around them as Josh turns back to Jeff, who just looks entirely amused and maybe even a bit emotional as Josh grips the sides of his neck. 

“Uh, I’m not sure what’s happening here.” Sandy’s voice is almost giggly, and Jared and Jensen turn to look at her. Her cheeks are pink and her brow’s quirked, and she’s smiling fondly even as she shakes her head. “But when they’re done with whatever this is, can you let Josh know I’ll be in Chad and Sophia’s room?” 

James had surprised them all with room keys shortly after the event kicked off, one card for each couple, so none of them would have to worry about driving. They all in turn took this as an excuse to really utilize the open bar, which is why Jensen’s brain sounds a bit sloshy as he nods. Sandy kisses his cheek and gives her boyfriend one more shake of her head before trailing out of the ballroom with Chad and Sophia. Chad gives them a little salute, and Jensen takes it to mean ‘good luck’. 

“I fucking love you, dude, okay?” Jensen turns back to see Josh spit out the words and Jeff nod enthusiastically, hands gripping Josh’s shoulders. “I don’t want to fight anymore.” 

“I love you too, man.” Jeff clutches tighter at Josh and they grin at each other. Jared slings and arm around Jensen’s shoulder and laughs against his temple. Their brothers really are something else. “I’m like, so over being mad at you. That shit sucked.”

“I’m sorry I was such an asshole!” Josh says, shouting the words desperately in Jeff’s face. “I just didn’t want you to leave. I didn’t know how to say goodbye.” 

“You think I wasn’t upset? I don’t want to leave either, man. I have to. But you’ll still always be my best friend. That’ll never fuckin’ change, you hear me?” Josh nods and Jeff wraps him up in a huge hug, nearly lifting him off the ground as they rock back and forth. 

“MAKE OUT!” James yells, and Misha lets out a shout as he holds the champagne bottle over his head. Jared kisses Jensen’s cheek, pulling him in tighter. Jensen gets it. He’s a little emotional too, despite the absurdity of the situation. He wouldn’t have been able to handle separating from Jared, even before they realized their feelings for each other. 

None of them ever claimed to not be absurdly codependent. 

Jared and Jensen worm their way around their hugging brothers and over to James and Misha. Jared reaches over to steal something from James’s plate, and he slaps his hand away. Misha takes a swig from the champagne bottle, and Josh and Jeff are still hugging. 

“Oh shit, here comes trouble.” 

Jensen looks up at the tone of James’s voice to see a pair of security guards parting the crowd, led by the same dumpy dude in glasses that started all this nonsense. “There, that’s them,” the guy says. “These six right here.” 

“What the fuck did _we_ do?” Misha yells obnoxiously, answering his own question as champagne sloshes out of the bottle that he’s using to gesture wildly. “Ohhh wait, I get it. Goddamnit.” 

Security douche number one taps Josh on the shoulder, finally making them end their epic hug. Josh looks confused, brows drawing together when the security guard takes both he and Jeff by an elbow. 

The other security guard approaches Jensen, Jared, James, and Misha, and when he moves to take the plate out of James’s hand, he jerks it away from his grasp. 

“Look, Paul Blart. If you knew how much goddamn money I paid for these stupidly tiny hors d’oeuvres, you’d think twice about trying to take them from me.” 

“Damn the man!” Misha shouts, and Jensen reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The situation has gone from romantic to angry to absurd to swirl right down the proverbial drain and Jensen is way too drunk to keep up with it all. He whimpers and buries his face in Jared’s shoulder like he can shut it all out. 

“Yeah okay,” the security guard says, looking absolutely pissed. “I’m going to need you _gentlemen_ to come with me.”

\--James--

“You see, this is why we can’t have nice things!”

James wrenches his arm out of the security guard’s grasp as they’re pushed into a stuffy, windowless room with a row of lockers at the back and benches on either side. The guard makes a grab for the champagne bottle in Misha’s hand, but he pulls it away before it can be taken from him. 

“Bitch, don’t even,” Misha slurs. He hugs the bottle to his body and narrows his eyes at the guard. “It’d be a whole hell of a lot easier to just let me keep it.” 

“Are you going to call my mom?” This comes from Jensen, who looks damn near tears as he and Jared are led into the room with Josh and Jeff, looking completely unbothered by the situation, on their heels. Jensen whirls on the security guard and puts his fists under his chin in a pleading gesture. “Please don’t call my mom.” 

“You’re nineteen, dumbass.” Jared curls his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulls him back, turning him around in his loose grasp to face him. “They can’t call your mom.” 

“Are you _sure_?” Jensen asks desperately, and James laughs at his huge green eyes, all wide and glassy. Jensen looks over his shoulder at the guard, struggling against Jared as he tries to turn his head back. “Don’t call my mom!” 

“Donna’s not even scary,” James says, punctuating his point by waving a piece of cheese around in the air. “But then again, neither’s Blart over here. Are ya, big guy?” 

One security guard gives up, tossing his hands in the air and leaving the room while the other, the one James has affectionately dubbed Blart, crosses his hairy arms over his beer gut and squints at them. 

“Are you _kidding_?” Jensen shrieks, voice pitched high enough that Misha jumps slightly. “You’ve never seen my mom when she’s angry. Jared, tell him – tell him what she’s like.” He turns back to the guard again. “Don’t call my mom!” 

“Oh for the love of – “ The guard huffs and closes his eyes for a moment, like he’s trying to find one tranquil moment in a sea of drunken assholes. “Nobody’s callin’ any moms. You guys just need to cool it for a bit, alright? You made a hell of a scene. So just, sit the hell down and shut the hell _up_.”

“You’re quite rude,” Misha observes, looking down his nose at the man, eyes narrowed. He holds the stare for the time it takes him to take a swig from the bottle. He licks his lips and points a finger at the guard. “I hope you know that about yourself.”

“Hang tight,” the guard says, and then leaves the room. The door clicks ominously as it shuts and James sits down on a bench. He tugs Misha down next to him, and his boyfriend tips the champagne bottle up to his lips so he can have a drink. James swallows the crisp liquid gratefully, and leans in to steal a kiss from Misha when he’s done. 

“Well, I hope you’re proud of yourselves.” James shoots Jared and Jensen a pointed look, and they glare at him scornfully. 

“It was their fault!” Jensen shouts from where he’s somehow curled up on Jared’s lap, gesturing at Josh and Jeff. “Them and that homophobe with the serial killer glasses.” 

“Ugh, you’re fucking heavy.” Jared pushes at Jensen, but he’s got his arms linked around Jared’s neck and he doesn’t even budge. “Fine, you fat baby.” 

“Not fat,” Jensen mumbles, head tucked under Jared’s chin. He closes his eyes for a long moment as Jared stokes a large hand up and down his back. “I bet that asshole’s out there calling my mom.” 

James snorts and then looks over at Josh and Jeff, rolling his eyes when he sees that they each have an arm around the other. They’re grinning, and Josh rests his head on Jeff’s shoulder with a pleased sigh. 

“Reunited and it feels so good, huh?” James pops another piece of food into his mouth and watches them for a long moment. “If you two need to fuck it out, just go right ahead. Don’t mind us.” 

“Please don’t fuck anything out,” Jensen says with a low groan, and Jared chuckles against the top of his head. “I hope you remember that you two practically made out in the morning. Shit, I hope _I_ remember it.” 

“I regret nothing,” Jeff says, and presses a kiss to the top of Josh’s head. Josh smiles indulgently and cuddles up closer to his friend. James can’t help but to smile and drape an arm across Misha’s slim shoulders. 

“I’ll remember it,” Jared says, joining in on the conversation a beat too late. “I’m the most sober person in the room.” 

“Honestly, Jared,” Misha starts after taking another long drink from his bottle like some sort of high-class hobo. “At this point that’s kind of like saying you’re the smartest kid at the Special Olympics. Noble, sure. But not really that much of an achievement.”

“You’re going to hell for that joke,” Jensen mumbles, and Misha makes a big show of shrugging his shoulders. 

“If it’s a fucking Special Olympics joke, and not all the ass fucking and pot smoking, that gets me into hell, then their admittance system is seriously flawed.” 

“We’re all going to hell,” James says casually, picking at the remnants of food left on the plate on his lap. “Heathens, the lot of us.” 

“Shit,” Josh mumbles, head lolling as he struggles to lift it from Jeff’s shoulder. “Who the fuck am I gonna live with? I don’t wanna live with a stranger.” 

For a moment James thinks that Josh is talking about hell, and he’s about to point out that he doesn’t think you can exactly choose your roomie in the underworld, but then he remembers why they were fighting in the first place. 

“Stranger danger,” Jensen sighs out, still somehow curled up in a little ball on Jared’s lap. Jared just keeps stroking his back fondly, even though his legs must be going numb. There’s a good boyfriend for you. 

Josh whirls his head to face them, eyes narrowing. James can practically hear the gears turning in his alcohol-fueled mind. “I know you guys,” he says, and Jared rolls his eyes. 

“I should hope so,” Jared tells him with a smirk. Jensen starts to slip and he bounces him on his knees, readjusting him like the world’s most gigantic toddler. “We sort of go way back.” 

“No, asshole.” Josh turns a little to face them, but still keeps his arm around Jeff’s shoulder. “I mean, you could take Jeff’s old room. You could move in with me!” 

At that, Jensen actually does slip off of Jared’s lap. Or Jared pushes him off. James isn’t exactly sure. He lands on his ass between Jared’s legs and blinks up owlishly at his brother. “Really? You want us to move in with you?” 

“The devil you know,” Josh says with a shrug. “Definitely have to do some soundproofing though, because I’m not listening to my brother taking it up the ass every night.” 

“Hey!” Jensen scowls indignantly at his brother. “Sometimes Jared takes it up the ass. And he _loves_ \- “ Jared’s cheeks are slightly pink as he slaps his hand over Jensen’s mouth. 

“Soundproofing,” Josh repeats. “Definitely gonna need soundproofing.”

“Josh, man, that sounds awesome.” Jared lets his hand slip from Jensen’s mouth, curling it under his chin instead. Jensen leans back between his legs, seemingly content to sit on the floor. “But there’s no way we could afford the rent.” 

“Dude, no.” Jeff turns and readjusts Josh in his grasp, wrapping both arms around him and hugging him closer even as he looks at Jared and Jensen. “The parentals will totally give you the same deal they gave us. They’re already paying your tuition, right? So like, if you move out, they’d put whatever they would have been putting towards room and board towards like – towards your rent. So like,” he pauses to let out an alarming series of hiccups, and then continues, “you just have to pay whatever extra.” 

“And with three of us, that’s like nothing.” Josh nods decisively. “Come on, dudes. Move in with your big brother. It’ll be – “ He gags a little when Jeff tightens his grip around his neck and shoves his fingers up between Jeff’s arm and his skin to catch a breath. “It’ll be great. Want to?” 

James watches fondly as Jensen tilts his head back to look up at Jared, who blinks down at him. Jensen pulls himself up onto the bench and leans in close to take Jared’s hands. 

“Do you want to move in together?” Jensen asks softly, almost too quiet for James to hear. He probably shouldn’t be listening in on their private conversation, but on the other hand, they should probably sober up before making any important life decisions. 

“That’s kinda huge.” Jared laces their fingers together, and James’s heart seems to swell just by the look on their faces. Damn, those kids are in love. 

“Big step,” Jensen agrees. They both grin at each other and lean in for a kiss. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and pulls him in close, turning his head to look at Josh and Jeff with a doofy smile on his face. 

“Okay, yeah,” he says breathlessly. “We’ll move in with you.” 

“Crisis averted!’ Josh says, tossing the arm that’s not around Jeff up in the air. “I don’t have to live with a stranger that might try to fuck me and-or murder me in my sleep!” 

“I could have moved in with you,” James offers. 

“Exactly!” 

“Asshole.” 

“Oh, fuck me in the ass!” Misha cries suddenly, and everyone turns to look at him as he shakes his champagne bottle. 

“Well, okay,” James says, hands going to the zipper of his pants. “Avert your eyes, everyone. Unless you’re into watching.” 

“Pull it out and I will cut it off,” Jeff threatens, and James throws up his middle finger. 

“What? No.” Misha holds up his champagne bottle and thunks James upside the head with it. His ears ring and he snatches the empty bottle away before Misha can cause anymore damage. “My bubbly’s all gone. Sad all up in the face.” 

“You’ve probably had enough, sweets.” James chuckles and curls his fingers under Misha’s chin to drag him in for a kiss. He licks his way inside of his mouth for a moment, tasting sweet champagne on his tongue.

“Okay, fuck this shit.” James pulls away from the kiss to see Jared getting up and dusting off his thighs. Jensen blinks up at him wearily, lips red and swollen from them obviously losing themselves in their own kiss. “I’m drunk and horny and I want the fuck out of what is obviously their goddamn break room. It smells like fish tacos in here.” 

James cards his fingers through Misha’s hair as they watch Jared storm across the room and reach out for the door handle. He tugs on it confidently, brows drawing together when it doesn’t open.

“Whoa, you guys. This door is locked.” He tugs on the handle again and then pounds his fist on the door once. “This is bullshit. Even worse, this is a _fire hazard_!” 

“They’ll let us out soon,” James says casually. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“This is – isn’t this like, false imprisonment? They’re just security guards. They can’t do this. Oh my god. We’ve been _kidnapped_.”

“Without my champagne, I am no longer complacent to sit here and take this bullshit!” Misha hops up and James rolls his eyes. “Revolution!” 

“Now look what you’ve done,” James tells them. He watches as Jared and Misha link arms. Just as he’s wondering whether he should stop them from acting as drunken human battering rams, the door swings open and Blart leans against the frame with one eyebrow cocked. 

“Have you boys cooled off yet?” Jared and Misha let the puppy eyes come out in full force, nodding eagerly like they weren’t seconds away from declaring mutiny on the hotel. 

“Cool as cucumbers, Blart.” James stands up and claps his hands together a few times. “You here to spring us?” 

“Yeah,” he replies. He doesn’t even look mad at them anymore; maybe even slightly amused. “The party’s winding down but we can get you guys into some cabs.” 

“We have rooms upstairs,” James says coolly. If he has to eat the cost of five hotel rooms in this upscale joint, he’s finally going to lose his shit. Blart’s eyes bug out for a second and he tosses his hands up in the air. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us? We would have just escorted you up to your rooms and made you promise to sleep it off.” 

“That’s information that would have been useful _before_ you locked us up like animals,” Misha tells him, and Jared narrows his eyes. 

“Fire hazard,” he says again. “We all could have _died_.” 

“I doubt that,” Blart drawls out. “Come on, idiots. I’ll walk you to the elevators. I still don’t trust you not to make asses of yourselves.” 

“It comes naturally to us,” Jensen shouts from the back, and then the six of them give Blart their most charming, toothy smiles. 

“Never would have guessed.”

\--Jared--

Jared holds Jensen’s hand as Blart, whose nametag actually says Steve, leads them towards the elevator banks.

“So hey, Blart,” James says, and Jared smirks at the back of his head. “Do these rooms have big bathtubs or what?”

“I could fancy a soak,” Misha adds, and the security guard rolls his eyes as he jabs at the button to call the elevator. 

“They’re decent,” he grumbles, and Jared straightens up a bit when he eyes them all menacingly. “Now look, I want y’all to go to your rooms and _stay put_ , alright? If I have to deal with you again because you’re runnin’ around my hotel like assholes, I’m not gonna be so accommodating. Got it?” 

“Yes, sir, Blart, sir.” James salutes the security guard as the elevator doors open, and then steps backwards into it. Jared slings an arm around Jensen’s shoulders as they all pile in, and James leans in to stare at the security guard until the door slips shut. “Sucker.” 

James pushes the button for the observation deck, and Jared chuckles against the top of Jensen’s head as his boyfriend slumps languidly against him. The doors slide open with a quiet _ding_ and James leads them out onto the roof. It’s mostly empty, thanks to the late hour. A few people, mostly young couples, occupy the dark corners, and James climbs onto an oversized purple monstrosity of a couch. Misha slides in next to James and then reaches out to pull Jensen down next to him. Jared sits down next, followed by his brother and then Josh. 

They all barely fit, all squashed together and slightly too warm in the balmy air, but no one seems to mind. He hears Jensen sigh happily and turns his gaze to look out at the view. 

“Wow.” The lights of Los Angeles stretch out for miles in front of them, suddenly ending where land turns to sea, and it’s sort of breathtaking. “Good plan, James. It’s awesome up here.” 

“I thought we should have a toast,” James says as he pulls a silver flask out of his breast pocket. “Lots going on that deserves celebrating. We crashed our first formal event, Josh and Jeff put an end to the most awkward fight in the history of time, Jared and Jensen are moving in together to continue a relationship more mature than the rest of any of us have ever experienced, and I finally got Misha to fall in love with me.” 

Jared looks over at that, at the small choking sound James lets out there at the end when he realizes what he said. He watches as Misha turns his head, looking up at James with fondness in his eyes. Everything’s quiet for a moment, and then Misha lets out a soft sigh. 

“Mm, yeah,” he breathes out. “You did.” 

James smiles wide and leans in to capture Misha’s lips in a soft kiss. Jared reaches across Jensen’s body to snatch the flask from James’s hand, unscrewing the top before wrapping an arm around Jensen and tugging him in closer to his body. 

“A toast!” Jared raises the flask in the air, feeling warm and so pleased with the way his life is turning out. “To friendship, family, love, and all that other bullshit. To the fact that we’re sitting on top of the world in the city of dreams, to having our whole lives ahead of us, and to Josh being too busy making out with my brother to realize he’s pretty much ditched his girlfriend.” 

“Shit.” Josh thunks his head against the back of the sofa as Jared takes a long swig from the flask. The liquor burns going down, and Jensen turns in his arms to wipe a drop of liquid from the corner of his mouth before taking the flask for himself. “Wait, she’s in Chad and Sophia’s room, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh, well then.” Josh shrugs and settles in. “If I’m by any means cockblocking Chad, it’s a good night. Pass that shit.”

Jensen passes the flask to Jeff and then slides his hand into Jared’s hair to pull their foreheads together. “Hey roomie,” he whispers, voice hot against Jared’s tingling lips. “I love you.” 

Jared repeats the words immediately, speaking them right against Jensen’s damp lips before claiming them in a kiss. Soon Jensen is leaning against Misha’s back, both boys turned and lost in their boyfriends’ embrace. 

“Oh Jeff!” Josh calls out in a breathy falsetto. “I love you so much! Be with me!” He flings himself over Jeff’s thighs, head landing in Jared’s lap. He throws his arms over his head to slap the backs of his hands down on Misha’s thigh, and both couples break apart to look down at him with darkened expressions. “Come on, guys,” he says in his normal voice. “There’ll be plenty of time for that. Look at the stars.” 

“We’re in downtown Los Angeles,” Jensen reminds him. “The only stars we’re gonna see are on the ground.” Josh smirks and sits up, rolling his shoulders as he settles himself against Jeff’s side. “It is a nice view, though. Thanks James.” 

James lets out a hum of acknowledgment and they all lapse into a comfortable silence as they look out on the lights. Jared is overwhelmingly content, so happy that it’s thrumming through his veins, and he grins lazily against the side of Jensen’s head. 

“I love you guys,” Jared says, tossing the words out into the balmy air. “And fuck you in advance for whatever deflective bullshit you’re gonna toss out.” 

“Nah, I love you guys too,” Misha says, and Jensen snorts and presses his forehead to Misha’s temple for a moment. 

“Misha’s beyond drunk,” Jensen points out, and James curls his arm tighter around Misha’s shoulders. 

“Well, since it’s all drunken love up there, I think it’s time for the orgy,” James tosses out, waving his finger in the air. “Related bits don’t have to touch.” 

They all groan in unison and shove to the left. James flails and then falls off of the side of the sofa, hitting the cement below with a groan. 

“It’s called a joke, prudes.” He pulls himself up and lies down across their thighs, head resting in Misha’s lap. “But really though,” he says, expression sobering up a bit. “I am glad we’re friends, you know?” 

“Until the end, assholes,” Jared says, chuckling when Jensen tickles James’ hip. They all hum in agreement, and Jared plays with the soft hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck as he looks out over all the lights. 

He smiles softly, because it’s true. They all just seem to fit together in a way no one can ever seem to explain. 

And Jared knows, just as sure as he is that he’ll never be able to see the goddamn stars out here in the city, that even though they’re growing up, they’ll never grow apart.

\--Jensen--

“Welcome home, baby.”

Jensen pulls Jared into their bedroom ( _their bedroom_!) and shuts the door before tackling him down onto the bare, brand new mattress. No way in hell were they going to sleep in the same bed where Jeff fucked his way through the female student body. They went in on a new one, a pillow-topped queen that doesn’t even squeak. 

It blows their patched-up air mattress right out of the water. 

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and grinds their hips together as he kisses him. Jensen’s fingers are wound tight in Jared’s sweaty hair, other hand slipping through the dampness at the base of his spine. They’re both sweaty, dirty and gross from hauling all of their shit upstairs in the muggy August heat, but they don’t care. 

They’re _home_ , in their new apartment, and Jensen can’t hold back. He wants Jared on top of him, kissing him, inside of him, no matter how sweaty and gross they might be. Jared’s sucking on his bottom lip, nibbling it enough to make it puff up as he slides his hand down into Jensen’s baggy lacrosse shorts. He’s hard almost instantly, and he pushes Jared’s basketball shorts down to get his hands on his ass, thrusting up into his fist. He knocks Jared’s hand away, sliding up on the mattress to shuck himself of his shorts. Fingers digging into hard muscle, he pulls their hips together. 

Jared lets out a loud groan and Jensen shushes him with a soft chuckle, kissing his slick lips as their hips start to roll together. It’s dirty and only slightly rough and _perfect_ , the slick drag of Jared’s fat cock in the groove of Jensen’s hip while he ruts against the flat line of Jared’s toned stomach. 

“Fuck, Jen – “ 

“Shh, baby, kiss me.” He nudges at Jared’s cheek with his nose and grunts when Jared crushes their mouths together. Jensen slides one arm up to wrap around Jared’s shoulders, pushing his feet down into the bare mattress for more leverage to thrust up against his boyfriend, fingers digging into his skin. 

Jared bites down on the side of Jensen’s neck to muffle his cry as Jensen’s fingers dip into the shadowed place between his thighs, pressing in at the smooth skin behind his balls. He moves his fingers to rub at Jared’s hole, tip of his middle finger digging in as Jensen bites down on Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared cups Jensen’s cheek and kisses him again, _whimpering_ into his mouth as he jerks and comes all over Jensen’s stomach. It’s hot like a brand in the already muggy air, and Jared runs his hand right through the mess to get Jensen’s dick in a wet, sticky grip and tug. Jensen keens, tossing his head back as he feels the telltale pull low in his belly. He pulls hard on Jared’s hair as he shoots, thick spurts landing on Jared’s forearm and his own stomach. 

They collapse in a sweaty pile and Jensen has enough forethought to grab Jared’s dirtied hand before he slaps it down onto the new mattress. He brings it to his mouth instead, licking their combined fluids from Jared’s palm and sucking the digits into his mouth, eyes blazing as he watches Jared’s face. When he’s done, Jared returns the favor by cleaning Jensen’s stomach and hips with his tongue, and fuck, what a _clever_ tongue it is. 

“That didn’t take long,” Jared chuckles, and Jensen grins as he rolls them over. He pushes Jared’s sweaty hair out of his face and presses a soft kiss to his brow. He’s laughing before he knows he meant to, soft puffs of air against Jared’s forehead as he touches his cheek.

“Care to share with the class?” Jared sounds breathless, chest heaving. Jensen’s boneless and sleepy, all worn out from a full day’s manual labor and an unexpected but very thrilling orgasm. The first in their apartment, where they actually live together. Jensen didn’t really count the dorms, but this, even if they are replacement therapy for his big brother’s best friend, that counts. 

“I’m very happy,” Jensen finally says, kissing the sharp tip of Jared’s nose before flopping onto his back next to him. “You have no idea.” 

“Oh, I think I might,” Jared says, rolling onto his side and pressing a kiss to the tattoo on Jensen’s chest. Jensen pulls him into his arms, content to lay there all gross and sweaty on their new bed in their new room for the rest of the night, but apparently it wasn’t meant to be. 

“Hey, did you assholes get naked already?” Josh is yelling through the door, pounding on it raptly. “We’ve still got company, so pull it out and get out here.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes and cups Jared’s cheek to steal one more long, lingering kiss before rolling off of the bed and nearly tripping over the shorts around his ankles. He pulls them up and grabs his shirt from where he abandoned it around the second hour into lugging heavy boxes in and out of the apartment. 

Jared seems content to sprawl, turning his head to the side and pretending to snore, even though he can’t wipe the smile from his face. He paints a pretty picture, shorts around his muscular thighs, cock half-hard against his hip and stomach shining with sweat. Jensen wants to crawl on top of him and writhe, sink down on that cock with his mouth and then his ass, but there will be plenty of time for that later. 

“Come on.” Jensen pulls Jared’s shorts up, patting his dick gently through the thin material before grabbing his hands and pulling him up. “I bet there’s beer out there. Crisp, refreshing, and alcoholic.” 

“Fine,” Jared sighs, getting up and putting his arms around Jensen’s waist. “But only for the beer.”

“Not for me?” Jensen gives him a mock pout, eyes all big and wide, and Jared snorts and shakes his head.

“I’m growing immune to that.”

“Bullshit,” Jensen retorts, and Jared winks at him in a way that would make his knees weak if they weren’t already. He holds out his hand and Jared takes it, thumb brushing across Jensen’s knuckles as they head out into the living room.

“Christened the new bed already, huh?” James is smirking at them and Jeff is looking at them with a slightly wounded expression. 

“That was the room where I would lie back and think about my hopes and dreams, and now you’ve sullied it. You’ve tainted my hopes and my dreams.” 

“Man up, big brother.” Jared snags two beers from the table and flops down onto the sofa next to James and Misha. Sandy is perched in Josh’s lap on the other sofa with Jeff at the opposite end. “You’re old news.”

“I didn’t accept that when they brought your wrinkly little ass home from the hospital and I won’t accept it now,” Jeff says. “I will always be better than you in every single way.” 

“I bet he sucks cock better than you,” Jensen offers as he cracks open he and Jared’s beers with his ring. Jeff seems to take a moment and then shrugs. 

“I’ll let him have that one.” 

“Kind of you,” Josh snorts, and readjusts Sandy so that she’s sitting next to him with one thin leg slung over his lap. 

“Well, that’s it, I guess,” Jeff says resignedly. “I don’t live here anymore and they’ve already made my room smell like their combined man musk. I’m gonna start crying into my beer over here.” 

“A wise man once said,” Misha starts, holding his beer up with a somber expression on his face, “yesterday is history, tomorrow’s a mystery, and today is a gift. That’s why it’s called the present.” 

“Dude, you stole that from _Kung Fu Panda_.” Jared turns on the sofa, pressing his bare feet against James’s hip and leaning against Jensen’s side. 

“What?” Misha asks, staring at him with cool eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“ _Kung Fu Panda_ ,” Jared repeats. “That’s what the little old guy told the sad fat panda so he wouldn’t be all sad panda anymore.”

“Well they didn’t make it up, Jared, jesus. It’s an old saying.” Misha rolls his eyes and takes a drink of his beer. “I’m trying to have a fucking poignant moment with my friend over here and you can’t shut your trap for five seconds.” 

“Bitch.” 

“ _Anyway_ , Jeff,” Misha says, fixing Jeff with a steady gaze and pointing at him with his beer. “You’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine.” 

“Yep. Jeff’s gonna go learn how to save people and Josh’s gonna learn how to build things, god help us all.” James smirks and winks in their direction. “The rest of you are going to continue your education, but most importantly, I won the game.” 

Misha snorts and takes a drink from his beer as Jensen looks over at them. He slings one arm over Jared’s shoulder and absently rubs circles into his chest with his fingertips. 

“Misha’s moving back into the dorms tomorrow,” James tells them. “And Misha’s mom never realized I was living with them. So, I win.” James’s smile falters for a moment and then his eyes widen. “Ah shit, you’re moving back into the dorms tomorrow!” 

“Uh, yeah.” Misha turns his head to look at his boyfriend, and Jensen smiles at the fondness in his eyes. 

“So I’m fucking homeless and I just now realized it, goddamnit.” James pinches the bridge of his nose and then lets out a sigh. Misha looks concerned, hand going to James’s shoulder as he thinks it out. “No, you know what? The game, round two, dorm room edition.” 

“Oh god.” 

“You got it, sweets.” James chuckles and ruffles his boyfriend’s hair. “You’re an RA, and you’ve got a single. So I’ll just crash in your dorm until someone realizes it and kicks me out.” 

“You never should have graduated,” Jensen chuckles. “You have no idea how to acclimate to the real world.” 

“Or, you know, you could use your wealth and get an apartment like an adult,” Misha says, tipping his head back to look at James. “Not that I don’t want you cramming in my extra-long twin with me every night, but it’s not the best solution.” 

“I’ll get an apartment if you live in it with me.” James says it lightly, but Jensen can hear the underlying tension in his voice. He’s serious, and he’s fucking scared. Misha tenses, eyes flickering over to Jensen. 

It warms Jensen’s heart to know how much Misha values his friendship. He thinks that out of everyone, Misha has made the biggest transformation in the past year. He’s still moody and a bit weird, but instead of cutting himself off from everyone, he slowly edged out of his shell and accepted their friendship, gave into his feelings for James, and made himself an inextricable part of their group. 

Jensen loves Misha wholeheartedly. He’s his best friend outside of Jared, and he knows that Misha’s ready for this. He nods, mouth quirking up at the corners as Misha swallows hard and stares at him with wide blue eyes. Jensen nods again and jerks his chin towards James, and Misha lets out a breath. He closes his eyes for a second and then looks up at James, who chuckles nervously. 

Jensen wraps an arm tighter around Jared and lets out a happy sigh, glad to witness such a monumental occasion. 

“It’ll have to be one we can both afford,” Misha finally says, and James’s breath hitches disbelievingly. “I will not be your kept boy.”

“Of course.” James grins breathlessly and leans in to press their foreheads together, whispering so quietly that Jensen can barely hear it. “You mean it?” 

“You finally broke me,” Misha says with a shrug that belies the seriousness of the moment. “You’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m honored,” James says, and he chuckles even as his eyes shine brightly. James puts his hand on Misha’s cheek and they kiss, soft and lingering, before James pulls away and laughs shakily. “Okay, show’s over. Please exit through the gift shop.” 

They all fall into relaxed chatter after that, not wanting to draw anymore attention to the huge leap that Misha just took. Jensen is close to dozing when Jeff finally clears his throat and slaps his hands down onto his thighs. 

“Well, I guess I should, uh, get going.” He looks uneasy, throat working a bit as he looks around the apartment that he’s called home for the past four years. “I still have to unpack all my stuff at the dorms, so.” 

Jensen’s eyes go to his brother, at the softness of his expression. He leans in to whisper something to Sandy and she nods, kissing him gently before pushing at his shoulder. 

“Hey, um, I’m gonna come with you.” Josh stands up and clears his throat as he takes a step towards Jeff. “I’ll follow you, help you unpack and get settled in. If that’s cool.” 

“Yeah, Josh, man.” Jeff smiles and nods happily. His eyes are wet and shiny, same as Josh’s, but no one’s going to make fun of them. They’ve always got each other’s back for the moments that really count, and this is a big one. “That’d be good.” 

Josh nods and everyone unfolds themselves from the sofa, lining up to give Jeff a hug and wish him well. Sandy goes first, and Jeff nearly has to bend in half to hug her. Misha and James go next, saying something that makes Jeff laugh, and then Jensen steps up to him. 

“Don’t be a stranger, big brother.” Jeff nods at him, and Jensen lifts up on his toes to wrap his arms around Jeff’s neck. It’s stupid, the tightness in his chest. It’s not like Jeff is leaving them for good, he’s not even going that far away, but he’s gotten so used to them all being together. He can’t even imagine how Jared and Josh must feel. 

“Keep him out of trouble,” Jeff says, gesturing at Jared as he lets go of Jensen. Jared rolls his eyes and pulls Jeff into a hug so forcefully that Jensen can hear the air escape from their lungs. Jensen steps back and nudges at Josh with his shoulder, eyebrows raising in question. Josh just nods and pushes Jensen back, reaching out to pull him into a one-armed hug. 

Jared pulls away from his brother and returns to Jensen’s side, finding his hand and squeezing. Jeff and Josh share a look and Jensen lets out a watery chuckle as Jeff reaches out to pull Josh into a hug. 

“Shhh, don’t fight it.” Jeff chuckles as Josh squirms against him and then finally relaxes into it. They pound on each other’s backs a few times and then pull apart smiling. Jensen looks at their faces and smiles, knowing that they’re going to be just fine. 

“It’s like a fucking Lifetime movie in here,” James says in a high pitch, waving his hand in front of his eyes. “I need to get out of here before the waterworks start.” 

Misha rolls his eyes and gives everyone a wave as James drags him out of the apartment, and Josh walks Sandy out to her car after telling Jeff that he’ll meet him downstairs. 

Jared and Jensen stand in the living room, hand in hand, as Jeff removes his keys from the hook and lingers in the doorway. He gives them a long look and smiles warmly. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” he finally says, words heavy with emotion, and Jensen nods at him. Jared squeezes Jensen’s hand hard as he waves Jeff off with the other, and they both let out a soft sigh when the door clicks shut. 

“Wow,” Jared says when they’re all alone. “I feel even gayer after all that. Can I be an official member of the club now?” 

“Yes, but you still can’t see Sandy’s tits.” 

“I can live with it.” Jared turns towards him, regarding him for a moment before suddenly swooping down and grabbing him by the waist and tossing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Jensen flails for a second, finally settling in when Jared smacks his ass and starts carrying him towards their bedroom. 

“This is both ridiculously hot _and_ emasculating,” Jensen sighs, skimming his toes across Jared’s hip and slamming their bedroom door closed after Jared carries him through it. “Put me down, you animal.” 

“Gladly.” Jared tosses him down onto their new bed and Jensen props himself up on his elbows as Jared crawls towards him on all fours. He’s trying to be sexy, and it works up until the moment his hand slips on the bare mattress and he faceplants into it with a squeak. Jensen laughs and laughs, a deep rumbling sound that only ends when Jared grabs the back of his neck and presses their mouths together. 

Jensen shuts up and kisses him back, but he can’t quite wipe the smile from his face.

[ _end_ ]


End file.
